Eita , el nuevo hermano mayor de Naruto
by jorgecr72
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto estaba siendo perseguidio por los aldeanos , gracias a Eita escapo de una muerte segura. Eita tomo la decidion de irse a vivir a Konoha para proteger a Naruto ,convirtiendose en su nuevo hermano mayor. ¿Que aventuras le deparan a Eita ? ¿Sera Eita el nuevo rival de Sasuke? Lean y opinen.</html>
1. La Desicion de Eita

Capitulo 1

Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo. Podía oír el sonido de las pisadas de los aldeanos mientras perseguían después de él, gritándole e insultándolo.

¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Por qué siempre me está persiguiendo? Naruto pensó cuando dobló una esquina. Por desgracia, corrió a la derecha en un callejón sin salida.

"¡Que alguien me ayude!" Naruto gritó desesperadamente, mientras buscaba desesperadamente un escape.

################################################################################

**Capital del Oeste , Illinois , EUA**

Eita La Salle estaba sentado en su sala de estar con su primo Trunks y su amigo Goten viendo la televisión cuando escuchó lo que sonaba como una voz.

¡Que alguien me ayude!

"¿Quién está ahí?" Eita gritó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Goten y Trunks se pusieron de pie tambien, así, todo el mundo escaneo de la habitación, esperando un ataque del algún enemigo. Al no ver nada, Eita uso su telepatía y escanea la habitación.

"No siento a nadie, pero yo podría haber jurado que oí una…Ahhhh!" Eita grito, cayendo de rodillas desmayado.

"¡Eita / Primo!" Goten y Trunks gritan mientras se apresuran para tomarlo antes que su cabeza golpee el suelo...

"¡¿Mamá, papá, vengan rápido! ¡Eita está herido!" Trunks grita mientras Bulma y Vegeta llegaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué pasó?" Bulma pregunta al mismo tiempo acuna la cabeza de su sobrino.

"No lo sabemos. Un minuto estábamos sentados aquí, entonces él dice que oyó una voz, después se desmayo. "Goten explica rápidamente.

"Oyó una voz..." Vegeta murmura, "¿Mocoso! ¡Escucha! ¿Ha sido una voz pidiendo ayuda?"

"S-sí, parecía muy asustado!" dijo Trunks algo asustado.

"Vegeta, ¿qué está pasando?" Bulma se pregunta con preocupación.

"Según Eita me explico, a veces un embrujado tiene la misión de proteger a alguien cuando está en problemas, posiblemente la voz que oyó es de alguien que necesita su ayuda, Mocoso, tienes que ayudarlo!" – dijo el príncipe saiyjin

_**Mientras Tanto en Konoha**_

Cuando Eita apareció, lo primero que notó fue un niño pequeño rodeado por un grupo de personas enojadas.

"Hey Abusones, ¿qué creen que estás haciendo?" Eita les grita.

"! Estamos matando al demonio, por supuesto!" un hombre grita más. Esto fue recibido por aplausos de los demás adultos. Eita ve a un niño, no más de ocho años de edad, tendido en el suelo casi inconsciente. Tenía las lesiones casi por todo el cuerpo, esa fue la señal que le decía que le dijo que este muchacho era su cargo, pero eso no fue lo que convenció al Joven La Salle de la inocencia de este niño.

Eran sus ojos.

Sus ojos mostraban un profundo dolor, el dolor como Eita no había visto nunca antes. Él supo al instante que este niño era un demonio, pero un demonio nunca podría mostrar dolo y mucho menos un dolor tan profundo. Eita rápidamente hizo un análisis de las memorias superficiales del niño y lo que vio hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Este niño, este inocente niño había estado solo, atacado, acosado, aislado, y muerto de hambre, y por qué razón.

. Pero podía ver una cosa muy clara.

Tenía un inocente para proteger.

"¡Aléjence de él ¡", Eita gruñó a los habitantes del pueblo, "este niño no te ha hecho daño."

"Este mocoso demonio casi acabó con nuestra aldea! Además, no es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto." El hombre de antes se burló.

Eita adquirió una expresión peligrosa de pronto el emblema de la familia La Salle apareció debajo de el.

"Quieres apostar"

Eita uso su poder para apartar a los aldeanos y tomo a Naruto, los aldeanos se recuperaron y comenzaron a gritarle porque protege al demonio.

"Porque, él es un chico no un demonio, pero claro, aquí los únicos demonios que veo SON USTEDES "Eita respondió con sarcasmo. Con un movimiento de la mano, todos los habitantes del pueblo fueron empujados lejos de él. Uno de ellos arrojó un ladrillo, que Eita rápidamente detuvo y se lo lanzo al aldeano que lo lanzo, antes los ojos del pueblo. De pronto, otra voz sonó a través del callejón.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Un ninja de la hoja preguntó cuándo vio todos los habitantes del pueblo en el suelo.

"¡Ese mocoso está protegiendo al demonio!" Uno de los habitantes del pueblo grito: "De algún modo se teletransporto y luego nos envió volando!"

"Oh, así que usted es un ninja entonces" - dijo el ninja de la hoja - ", pero ¿por qué estás protegiendo esa porquería?"

"Bueno, primero que nada, soy un Embrujado, no un ninja," Eita respondió muy molesto el sello que había debajo de él se encendió mas, causando sorpresa en los demás habitantes, "y en segundo lugar que he estado luchando contra demonios desde que tenía 10. Esto es sólo un niño."

"Bien entonces, me voy a tener que hacerme cargo de los dos!" el ninja grita: "¡Fuego Estilo: Bola de fuego Jutsu ! "

A medida que la enorme bola de fuego se acerca a Eita y Naruto , los aldeanos pensaban que sería el fin para ambos.

"Escudo AT". Eita forma un escudo verde alrededor de los dos, al igual que otra voz resuena

"¡Alto!"

Entonces, Eita congela todo el callejón. Luego descongela Naruto, y mira a ver quién es el recién llegado.

Caminando hacia él, descongela sólo la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Eita le pregunto.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta mi querido muchacho, nunca he visto en mi pueblo antes." Él responde

"Vine aquí porque este chico me llamó." Eita explica mientras, deposita a Naruto en el suelo, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, "Como yo llegué aquí, los habitantes del pueblo, lo estaban atacando, y estaban planeando matarlo. Ahora bien, respondí a su pregunta, responde la mía"

"Yo soy el Hokage de la aldea, y vine porque vi el fuego", dice mientras señala la bola de fuego que aún está congelado ", aunque, parece que tus tiene todo bajo control. ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre, y que jutsu utilizó para congelar todo, y si usted me podría descongelar? "

"Espera**, Para los que quieren la verdad revelar, abro corazones y secretos sin sellar, me revela su verdadera opinión, antes de que el asediarlo en el olvido**. " dijo Eita.

Después de descongelar por completo al Hokage, le preguntó: "¿cuál es su nombre, y no permitiré que le hagan daño a Naruto?"

"Mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen, y yo nunca pensaría en herir a Naruto." Dijo el Hokage más calmado.

"Muy bien, **espíritus guiados oye mi plegaria, que se anule esta magia**. " Eita recito.

Después de invertir el hechizo, respondió a la pregunta del Hokage, "Mi nombre es Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle Brief y no usó un jutsu, uso magia."

"¿Magia?" dijo sorprendido el Hokage.

"Sí, magia. Soy un Embrujado soy el hijo del brujo más poderosos que anduvo por la tierra. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que atender a mi protegido. Eita responde antes de caminar hacia Naruto y comienza a sanarlo. Naruto, sin embargo, se asusta.

"Shhh, te prometo que no te haré daño." Eita dice con dulzura mientras se termina de curar a Naruto.

"G-gracias," Naruto dice antes de abrazar al chico mayor. Eita lo recoge y vuelve a Hiruzen.

"Yo voy a dejar que lidie usted con ellos", dijo Eita mientras descongela al grupo de civiles y al ninja, cuando lo termina de hacer desaparece delante de ellos.

"L-lord Hokage!" Uno de los civiles tartamudea delante del Hokage.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Eita apareció en el apartamento de Naruto y lo puso sobre la cama.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Naruto pregunta.

"Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle," dice mientras sonríe al niño. "Y Naruto, ¿cuántos años tienes exactamente?"

"Yo 10"

"Wow" dijo Eita, mientras pensaba "Tiene la misma edad que Trunks, pero tiene el cuerpo como de Goten"

"Bueno Naruto, que ha sido fantástico conocerte, pero tengo que irme ahora, ¿de acuerdo? " dijo Eita algo preocupado.

" no te vayas, no quiero estar sola otra vez!" grito Naruto, mientras se aferra a Eita.

Eita abraza a Naruto con fuerza, "Naruto escúchame, nunca vas a estar solo. Si en cualquier momento me necesitas, solo di "Eita" y yo estaré allí, ¿de acuerdo?" Ante el asentimiento de Naruto.

Cuando regreso a la Corporación todos lo estaba esperando, incluyendo con sus padrinos Goku y Milk.

Eita les cuenta lo que paso.

"Muy bien muy bien. Cuando llegué allí, vi a una multitud de personas sobre un niño de ocho años. Ellos lo estaban golpeando, amenazando con matarlo, y le llama a un demonio." Eita comienza a explicar.

"Así que fue a él y le venciste ¿verdad?" Interrumpe Goten.

"Asi es, Goten", dice Eita, "De todos modos, mire a los ojos del niño, y yo sólo vi en él, dolor, un dolor profundo. Así que hice un análisis mágico de su mente y vi que ha sido acosado, atacado y lo han intentado matar durante toda su vida, Obviamente, el niño, cuyo nombre es Naruto, no tiene idea de por qué que le estaban atacando". Eita les dice acerca de su trato con los ninjas, y la llegada de la Hokage.

En ese momento Goku intervino.

"¿Ninja? ¿Jutsu? ¿Hokage?" Goku reflexiona en voz alta: "Hmm, Eita, creo que sé dónde estabas"

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estaba papá? Exclama Goten.

"veras eso me lo dijo un día Kaiosama, que cerca de Japón, pero aislada del resto del mundo por poderosas ilusiones, están los países Elementales. Las habilidades que son similares a la magia, ellos pueden hacer justu o técnicas secretas." Goku explico, "Tu protegido puede haber sido un ninja en formación. ¿Qué edad tenía?"

"Naruto me dijo que tenía 10" Eita fue cortado por Milk que no podía controlarse más.

"¿QUÉ? ¿QUIERS DECIR QUE ESOS MONSTRUOS HAN ABUSADO DE UN NIÑO INOCENTE! VAMOS ALLÁ Y SABRAN LO QUE ES UNA PALIZA" dijo Milk algo alterada, Goku trataba de calmarla.

"Cariño, no podemos ir allá", dijo Goku, tratando de calmar a su esposa: "Sólo Eita puede ir porque Naruto es su protegido."

"Sin embargo", dice Bulma, "tenemos que hacer algo al respecto."

"No te preocupes Tia , ahora mismo subo a empacar , dame la capsula con la casa que compre en San Francisco me voy a la aldea de Konoha" - Eita dijo - " voy a mantenerlo a salvo."

Continuara


	2. El Nuevo Hogar de Naruto

Capítulo 2

- ANTERIORMENTE-

_"Cariño, no podemos ir más allá", dijo Goku, tratando de calmar a su esposa: "Sólo Eita puede ir porque Naruto es su protegido."_

_"Sin embargo", dice Bulma, "tenemos que hacer algo al respecto."_

_"No te preocupes Tía, ahora mismo subo a empacar, dame la capsula con la casa que compre en San Francisco me voy a la aldea de Konoha" - Eita dijo - "voy a mantenerlo a salvo."_

- CONTINUAMOS -

Mientras tanto, esa misma noche en el apartamento de Naruto...

"Wow," Naruto dice mientras mira fijamente el lugar donde Eita desapareció, "Él era tan fuerte, Tal vez incluso más fuerte que el viejo"

Naruto bostezo y luego de cambiarse se durmió pensando en su nuevo amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó, desayuno y se vistió para su día en la Academia. Al entrar en el edificio, Naruto vio a Sasuke rodeado por un grupo de fans. Sin hacerle caso, por ahora, Naruto se sentó en la parte trasera de la habitación en la esquina. Muy pronto Iruka-sensei entró y empezó la clase.

"Bien clase, hoy vamos a ir afuera para practicar el lanzamiento de shuriken" Iruka les informó antes de dirigir a la clase al patio.

"Está bien, Sasuke, ¿por qué no te vas primero?" Iruka preguntó después de que dejaron en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Hn", fue la respuesta que Iruka recibió de Sasuke antes de que él tirara todo shuriken perfectamente en cada destino. Sakura y Ino empezó a gritar acerca de cómo era Sasuke increíble, pero Naruto no me impresionó.

"¡Por favor, he visto a un chico que es más fuerte que tú, Sasuke!" Naruto gritó.

"¡Cállate idiota SASUKE es el mejor!" Sakura gritó antes de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza. Naruto sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

"No, este tipo podría lanzar a todos sin problemas, pero sin tocarlos " Naruto anunció.

"Hn. Pues vamos entonces perdedor, vamos a ver, llama a este chico misterioso, aquí y ahora, que él me mostrara su poder!" Sasuke proclamó, ganando gritos de amor de sus fanáticas. Miró a Naruto para ver si tenía miedo, pero Naruto tenía un aspecto tranquilo

"No digas que no te lo advertí", fue todo Naruto dijo antes de gritar: "¡EITA!"

Segundos más tarde, una ráfaga Blanca apareció, era Eita.

"¿Cuál es el problema Naruto?" Eita preguntó, buscando en el área amenazas y levantar su escudo y proteger a Naruto.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por su poder, pero Sasuke simplemente se burló, "El idiota dice que tú puedes mover el shuriken sin tocarlo y golpeas todos los objetivos, Creo que es sólo una estupidez, idiota."

Eita dio a Sasuke una mirada fría antes de responder:

"Escuchame bien, maldito engreído, que sea la última vez que insultas a mi protegido, de lo contrario, puedo hacerte daño. ¡Shuriken! "

El shuriken que tenía Sasuke en la mano desapareció y reapareció en la mano de Eita.

Ante la mirada de todos, el joven La Salle los sostuvo en el aire telequinéticamente, antes de enviarlos a los objetivos.

A continuación, se volteo hacía de Naruto.

"Naruto, yo entiendo que querías poner a este arrogante en su lugar (Sasuke simplemente gruño), pero escucha. No puedo estar expuesto así todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? puedes llamarme cuando estés en problemas, o cuando se necesita orientación, pero por favor, trata de no llamarme en estas circunstancias. ¿Entiendes? "

"Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias." Naruto sonríe

Eita le devuelve la sonrisa, "Ah, se me olvidada, recoge tus cosas de tu departamento, a partir de Hoy, vivirás conmigo, de acuerdo."

"De acuerdo" Naruto respondió Feliz

Eita desaparece, ante la mirada de todos.

Más tarde ese día, Naruto fue a su departamento y Eita lo estaba esperando ahí, el rubio recogió las pocas posesiones que tenía.

Después de que recogieron todo, Eita con un Sortilegio limpio el apartamento.

Mientras caminaba hacia la nueva casa, Eita decidió darle al joven Uzumaki una noticia.

Eita: Naruto, hable con el Hokage, para hacer mi trabajo mejor me dio tu custodia, a partir de este momento soy tu hermano mayor.

Naruto se congelo por esas palabras, ahora tenía a alguien que lo quería y lo protegería.

Corrió había Eita y lo abrazo mientras en la mejillas del rubio corrían lágrimas, esta lagrimas ya no eran de dolor y tristeza, eran de pura alegría.

**Eita:** ya…ya, no llores Naruto –otooto, te prometo que a partir de Hoy tu vida cambiara.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto se sorprendió como a 500 metros de la academia, había una casa (La casa es igual a la de Charmed) estilo colonial color Crema y las ventanas de color Blanco, Cuando Eita abrió la puerta, Naruto se sorprendió, 2 sofás muy mullidos con cojines uno frente al otro con una mesita en el centro y 2 mesitas laterales con una lámpara en cada mesita.

En el pasillo había una mesa redonda con un jarrón con flores.

En el comedor, una mesa rectangular con 6 sillas elegantemente tapizadas, junto con una vitrina, luciendo una elegante vajilla. En la pared lucía un reloj muy fino.

Subieron las escalera, Eita le mostro su habitación a Naruto, tenía una cama mullida, un armario con trajes como lo que el usa, también había sandalias que el Uzumaki usaba y en unos cajones, habían toallas y todo lo necesario, Eita le dijo que la puerta junto a su habitación estaba el baño.

Naruto estaba más que feliz.

Después de poner las reglas, Naruto y Eita cenaron, y después cada uno se fue a descansar,

**Eita**: Buenas noches , Naruto.

**Naruto:** Buenas Noches Eita - Oniisan.

Naruto por primera vez esa noche ,dormía muy feliz.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Sasuke desafia a Eita

Capítulo 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Es mi vida la que en ti sencillamente no creía_

_Es mi cuerpo el que sufre por destinos que nos dan dolor_

_Es mi alma la que con ninguna condición te ama_

_Y mis labios con los tuyos hacen que me lata el corazón._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dormía plácidamente.

Eita ya se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, fue al pie de la escalera y Grito.

**Eita:** NARUTO, DESIERTA.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a la cocina.

Se dirigió a una cesta al lado de la Estufa, había una perrita que curiosamente se parecía a Akamaru tenía el pelo color Rosa y en su cuello colgaba una placa con el nombre de ROSA DIAMANTE...

**Eita:** Oye Ve a despertar a Naruto, Rosa Diamante.

La perrita sube la escalera, y entro en la habitación de Naruto, brinco encina y encontró al rubio dormido, disimuladamente Rosa Diamante se acercó a Naruto se paró cerca de su oído y le ladro muy fuerte.

¡GUAUUU!

Sobra decir que Eita escuchó un grito y vio a su perrita venia corriendo con Naruto persiguiéndola de nuevo a su cesta.

**Naruto:** espera que te agarre.

En eso Eita lo detuvo.

**Eita:** Naruto yo le pedía Rosa Diamante que te despertara.

**Naruto**: … Rosa Diamante…

**Eita:** si es nuestra mascota….y ve a darte un baño que hoy te acompañare a la academia.

Naruto volvió a subir resignado derecho a su habitación y salió con ropa limpia y toalla hacia el baño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Vivir sin el sufrir, en la soledad,_

_Que me acaba sin tener piedad_

_Que me entrega a la oscuridad,_

_Y me ciega al no tenerte en mí._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo el camino hacia la academia se llenaba de miradas de odio a Naruto, pero también se mezclaron con algunas miradas de confusión debido a la mirada fría de Eita.

Algunos aldeanos que trataron de agredir a Naruto, sabían del poder de Eita que se auto renombraba EMBRUJADO, y por orden del Hokage si trataban de lastimar a chico Uzumaki una vez más, serían expulsados de la aldea, pero lo que más curiosidad tenía los aldeanos era la perrita color rosa que Eita llevaba en un pequeño bolso.

**Eita: **¿Así que quieres convertirte en Hokage algún día?

**Naruto**: Sí, y voy a ser el más grande de todos ellos! Creeme!

**Eita**: sé que lo serás, hermanito, pero tienes un largo camino por recorrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Es rosa diamante, amor_

_Es raro y es de los dos_

_Porque es tan sufrido y a la vez tan hermoso_

_Nos abriga en un solo corazón_

_Lo nuestro es tan único_

_Es algo dramático_

_A veces lastima pero cuando se ama_

_No hay vida que lo haga morir_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la academia ninja, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando abrió la puerta de su clase , a Eita se le quedaron viendo sobre todo las chicas, al rato Iruka llego , se sorprendió al ver a Naruto , pero lo que más le sorprendió es al muchacho que lo acompañaba.

**Naruto:** Hola Iruka – sensei.

**Iruka:** Hola Naruto, vaya te ves muy alegre esta mañana.

**Eita:** como está usted, maestro Iruka.

**Iruka:** ammm ¿y tú eres?-

**Eita**: mi nombre es Eita La Salle, soy el nuevo hermano mayor de Naruto.

Todos en el salón se pasmaron, al escuchar las palabras de Eita.

**Iruka:** ah claro Eita, el Hokage me hablo de ti, porque no te presentas ante la clase.

Eita se pro frente a la clase y se presentó.

**Eita:** Buenos Días, mi nombre completo es Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle Brief, soy de una tierra muy muy lejana, hace poco llegue a esta aldea, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, ayer el Hokage me dio la tutela de Naruto Uzumaki , ahora soy su hermano mayor.

**Sasuke: **Vaya, el dobe ahora tiene a alguien.

**Eita:** Pues sí, Naruto Tiene a alguien ahora, EMO.

**Sasuke:** ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Eita: **que estas sordo, te llame EMO…por que no te gusta…o todavía estas resentido por lo de ayer.

**Sakura:** Como te atreves a llamar a Sasuke – Kun Emo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Eita

**Eita:** Y tú no te metas, pelos de chicle… tú y esa pelos de elote de tu amiga si vuelven a insultar a Naruto, ambas se las verán conmigo.

**Ino**: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Eita:** Acaso no escuchaste muchachita , te dije PELOS DE ELOTE…que no te gusta el apodo.

Ino estaba sorprendida, ese chico acaba de insultarla, pero vio en su mirada que era una persona de armas tomar.

Todo el resto de la clase se sorprendió, nadie había desafiado nunca a Sakura o a Ino, las Fan número 1 de Sasuke.

**Eita**: disculpe, mi grosería maestro Iruka, la verdad es que ese EMO y Yo no nos tragamos, será mejor que me vaya.

Eita estaba a punto de salir cuando…

**Sasuke:** …ESPERA…. Quiero una pelea contigo.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Uchiha VS La Salle

Capítulo 4

XXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Eita:**__ disculpe, mi grosería maestro Iruka, la verdad es que el EMO y Yo no nos tragamos, será mejor que me Vaya._

_Eita estaba a punto de salir cuando…_

_**Sasuke**__: …ESPERA…. Quiero una pelea contigo._

_Continuamos_

**Eita: **Sasuke, yo no soy ninja, como tu.

**Sasuke**: que te pasa ¿Acaso tienes miedo de mi? Dobe.

Eita se cruzó de brazos y escuchó a la clase a hacer sonidos de sorpresa, sobre todo jadeando y Wow cuando Eita se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Sasuke ante la sorpresa de este.

"No puede ser..." Sasuke dijo. Vio cómo una sonrisa se deslizó de su camino a través de los labios de Eita. "De ninguna manera no puedo concebir que ese chico sea más fuerte que yo." Sasuke pensó para sí mismo.

"Hey Sasuke, no me subestimes, no quería hacerlo, pero si quieres una pelea, entonces la tendrás." Eita le gritó a Sasuke en frente de la clase.

"Vamos afuera" – grito el joven Uchida

Cuando iban saliendo, Eita se disculpo con Iruka.

**Eita:** maestro Iruka, perdone por esto.

**Iruka:** No te preocupes, creo que a Sasuke merece una dosis de realdad

Ya en el patio, Eita le dejo el bolso con Rosa Diamante a Naruto, de pronto la perrita vio a Akamaru y ambos sintieron una conexión.

Sasuke dejó escapar un grito de guerra fuerte y lanza su puño con la intención de romperla la nariz a Eita. Sin embargo El joven La Salle se hizo a un lado y metió la pierna haciendo caer a Sasuke de bruces, llenando su boca con la hierba y la suciedad.

Eita simplemente sonrió antes de contestarle.

"Ups Sasuke lo siento, supongo que era demasiado para ti."

Todo el mundo excepto para las fans de Sasuke se echó a reír ante ese comentario.

Sasuke estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo y todo el mundo se reía de él. Su cara se puso roja de vergüenza y enojo por el hecho de que este chico logró ponerlo en el suelo sin siquiera lanzar un golpe.

"MALDITO..."

Sasuke se levantó de un salto y escupió suciedad.

"¡Dejar de jugar conmigo!"

Sasuke sacó un kunai de su funda y miró muy enfurecido a Eita.

Eita suspiró antes de decir.

"Hey, Sasuke cuando vas a empezar a luchar en serio."

Eso hizo que Sasuke se detuvo en seco, eso significa que Eita no creía que estaba luchando en serio, entonces no estaba bien.

"Así que quieres que pelee en serio eh bien entonces toma esto." Su mano se movió a través de una serie de muestras de la mano antes de que él gritara. "KATON: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO"

Una bola de fuego gigante soltó de la manos de Sasuke y iba directamente hacia Eita quien le tendió la palma de la mano, encargó una ráfaga de Ki en él, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano enviando una onda de choque que empuja la bola de fuego de regreso hacia Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro antes de saltar rápidamente lejos antes de que la esfera chocara contra el suelo.

"Cómo... ¿Cómo lo haces?"Tartamudeo Sasuke (Algo raro en el.)

"Sólo una de técnica de Ki, que modestia aparte…no es nada en comparación con algunas de las otras cosas que puedo hacer, gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con mi Padrino Goku y Mi Tío Vegeta."

Una de las chicas de la clase de Sasuke decidió hablar y dar a Sasuke algo de aliento.

"VAMOS SASUKE, usted puede hacerlo."

La mayoría de las otras personas simplemente no le hizo caso, ya sabiendas de quien sería el ganador.

Los dedos de Sasuke pasaron por una serie de sellos de la mano antes de que él gritara.

"KATON: PHOENIX jutsu de fuego." Varias esferas de fuego salieron de la boca de Sasuke y se dirigían hacia Eita que simplemente alzo su mano y Grito:

"ESCUDO MAGICO"

Las esferas de Fuego impactaron en el escudo.

"Vamos lo mejor que puedes hacer… esperaba algo mejor" – dijo Eita

- "Y eso que no me he Transformado"- pensó el joven La Salle.

"No, todavía no he terminado." – dijo molesto el chico Uchida

Sasuke lanzó un kunai seguido por una camada de shuriken a Eita.

Eita tomo el kunai en el aire y desvió los shuriken que venian hacia él y luego rompio el kunai como una ramita después.

"Ahora es mi turno." Dijo Eita.

Sasuke se preguntaba qué haría Eita y él puso sus brazos con la esperanza de bloquear cualquier ataque que lanzaría contra él. En que Sasuke apenas parpadeo se encontró cara a cara con Eita.

Eita llevó su rodilla derecha en el costado de Sasuke, el pobre Uchida estaba doblándose del dolor. Entonces Eita giró sobre su pie izquierdo, subiendo espalda con espalda detrás de Sasuke. Luego trajo a su codo izquierdo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke tirándolo al suelo.

"Wow Sasuke eso es que está segunda vez que comes tierra, y todavía no me has puesto la mano encima. Supongo que esto no es que estás día eh."

Sasuke lanzo furioso el puño izquierdo entrando en la nariz de Gohan. Las fans de Sasuke vitorearon una fracción de segundo antes de que oyeran que Sasuke dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Los dedos de su mano estaban doblados en ángulos horribles.

Eita cansado se fue detrás de Sasuke y golpeó su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

"! Sasuke ¡" Todas las chicas oyeron el grito de Sasuke y corrió hacia el chico Uchida para ver si aún estaba vivo.

La chica con el pelo rubio estaba furiosa con Eita por lo que hizo.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste?" – le grito Ino

"Le di lo que quería, una pelea conmigo" – dijo calmado Eita

En eso Sakura fue y le dio una bofetada y diciendo:

"Quien eres para venir a nuestro pueblo y golpearon a SASUKE sin una buena razón, es lo que te pasa, disculparte con él ahora!" Sakura le gritó antes tratar de golpear a Eita, pero su puño fue agarrado por Iruka.

"Sakura, fue Sasuke que desafió a Eita."

"Pero Iruka- Sensei…. pero no le da el derecho de ganar."

Iruka dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Que lleven a Sasuke al hospital."

"Permíteme, voy a curar a Sasuke" - dijo Eita

Las chicas se sorprendieron de las palabras del Joven La Salle el cual se dirigió hacia Sasuke y extendió su mano.

Ante la mirada de Sakura e Ino vieron que un símbolo debajo de Eita, era una triqueta con un sol, una luna y una estrella en él.

**Eita:** (recitando un hechizo)_Desde este momento tu dolor es borrado, tus heridas sanadas, tu mala suerte también. Disfruta de tu nueva suerte, SasukeUchida, eres libre de este infierno_.

Y de repente una luz dorada empezó a salir de su mano y cubrió el cuerpo de Sasuke que instantáneamente se curó, ante la mirada de todos.

**Ino:** ¿Quién eres?

**Eita:** soy Eita la Salle, un Embrujado.

**Sakura:** ¿Embrujado?

**Eita**: Así es, tengo poderes más allá de su comprensión, por eso quería evitar esta pelea, yo no peleo si no es estrictamente necesario, ojala que Sasuke haya aprendido a no subestimar a las personas.

Con eso se dirigió hacia Naruto que había visto toda la "batalla" se sorprendió de como su nuevo hermano mayor dejó a Sasuke.

"Wow Eita - niisan, eres increíble."- dijo emocionado Naruto.

"Gracias Naruto, para ser honesto, realmente no era tan difícil."

"Ah, sí." Iruka interrumpió:

Eita sonrió y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Me encanria ver lo fuerte que eres en realidad." – dijo Iruka decidido

"Créanme, mejor quédese con la duda."

Iruka se volvió hacia el resto de personas de la clase y los despidió por hoy.

"Eita, tú y Naruto pueden irse a casa también creo que después del show que nos diste, se merecen el resto del día libre"

"Wow Iruka-Sensei, gracias. Vamos Eita." - Dijo Naruto.

Los chicos salieron hacia el pueblo.

"¡Increíble, un Embrujado en Konoha! Debo informar al Hokage si sabía acerca de esto."

Iruka fue a la oficina del Hokage para encontrarlo hablar con Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma.

**Hiruzen:** "Ah Iruka Supongo que has venido a decirme algo acerca de Eita, ¿no es así?"

**Iruka**: "En realidad sí, se metió en una pelea con Sasuke Uchida."

Los otros tres jonin en la sala se miraron uno al otro,presintiendo quién ganó.

El Hokage luego suspiró antes de decir.

"¿Qué número de habitación esta Eita?"

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Iruka

"Bueno, esa es la cosa. Eita realmente venció Sasuke, y encima de que lo hizo sin esfuerzo"

La sala quedó en silencio por un segundo. Todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo el misterioso chico venció al Uchida.

"Apuesto a que todos ustedes están preguntándose cómo lo hizo."

"Estoy seguro de que todos lo tenemos la duda." Respondió Kakashi.

"Él utilizó Ki".

"Imposible. No ha habido ningún usuario de Ki ya que es fuerza de vida." Kurenai afirmó.

"Incluso entonces sólo lo utilizaron como un último recurso a sabiendas de que se basa en la fuerza de vida de una persona." Añadió Asuma.

El Hokage les explico acerca de los poderes de Eita, su misión y los poderes que el poseía

"Bueno, yo no sabía que él tenía esas cualidades, pero él nos mostró algunas de sus capacidades y son bastante sorprendentes, no sólo eso, sino que Eita también tenía algo de velocidad increíble tal vez a la par con el cuarto Hokage y más allá."

"Bueno, después voy a llamar para Eita para que me explique. Estoy muy curioso."

"Sí yo también." Añadió Kakashi.

"Pero el Ki es altamente destructivo. ¿Y si se decide a volverse contra nosotros?" Añadió Kurenai.

"Bueno, el chico no ha sido agresivo y no he sentido ninguna mala intención, así que estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda.". - Dijo el Hokage.

"Yo también." Dijo Iruka

"Bueno, supongo que será todo Iruka, todos pueden irse.

"Gracias" – y todos salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

Continuara…


	5. La platica con Ino Yamanaka

Capítulo 5

_Anteriormente_

_Iruka se volvió hacia el resto de personas de la clase y los despidió por hoy._

_"Eita, tú y Naruto pueden irse a casa también creo que después de un show como el que nos diste, se merecen el resto del día libre"_

_"Wow Iruka-Sensei, gracias. Vamos Eita." - Dijo Naruto._

_Los chicos salieron hacia el pueblo._

_ Continuamos_

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, algunos aldeanos miraban con asombro como Eita hablaba alegremente con Naruto.

Detrás de ellos los seguía Ino, puesto que quedo intrigada de las palabras del Joven La Salle.

"_Soy un Embrujado, tengo poderes más allá de su comprensión, por eso quería evitar esta pelea, yo no peleo si no es estrictamente necesario, ojala que Sasuke haya aprendido a no subestimar a las personas_." – recordando la palabras del Joven La Salle.

Ino estaba molesta en ese momento, pero se sorprendió mas cuando el recito esas extrañas palabras, para curar a Sasuke.

"_Desde este momento tu dolor es borrado, tus heridas sanadas, tu mala suerte también. Disfruta de tu nueva suerte, Sasuke Uchida, eres libre de este infierno_."

Después vio un extraño chakra saliendo de la mano de Eita, y curo a Sasuke.

Naruto noto que alguien los seguía y se lo hizo saber a Eita.

"No te preocupes, al parecer la chica llamada Ino busca respuestas y creo que es hora de responderlas" – dijo Eita.

De pronto Eita apareció detrás de Ino.

La Joven Yamanaka se asustó.

**Eita:** Hey…Hey, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, dime te llamas Ino - ¿no es así?

**Ino**:… así es

**Eita:** ven vayamos a mi casa y hablaremos con calma.

Al llegar a su destino, Ino se sorprendió, la casa de Eita, tenía un estilo muy diferente a las casas de Konoha, pero le pareció muy atractiva.

Al abrir la puerta, Ino se impresiono más por la decoración, cuando paso por la escalera vio a Naruto que subía al segundo piso, en la pared había unas fotos que le llamaron la atención.

La primera era él y Naruto, juntos sonriendo a la cámara, la segunda era de una pareja y un niño que sin duda era Eita (pensó Ino), y la tercera era de una mujer muy hermosa (Idéntica a Bulma) con ojos verdes y la última era de una versión más madura de Eita.

Eita al ver a Ino viendo las fotos se acercó.

**Eita**: …mira Ino…la mujer de cabellos aguamarina y ojos verdes es mi madre, su nombre era Belén, el hombre de la otra foto es Reinaldo La Salle, mi padre, la foto donde estamos juntos fue tomada el día de mi cumpleaños.

**Ino:** …es muy hermosa tu mama, me gustaría conocerla.

**Eita:** (Tono triste), por desgracia, no va a ser posible, ellos murieron hace 15 años.

**Ino:** lo siento.

**Eita:** No te preocupes , vamos a la cocina ,ahi podemos hablar.

Mientras Eita preparaba el café y unos bocadillos, Eita redacto su vida a Ino y a Naruto.

**Eita:** Mira Ino , mi nombre es Eita como tu sabes , nací el 9 de setiembre del año 1989, en el hospital Monte Sinaí en Manhattan , New York(Ino se sorprendio , jamas había escuchado de un pueblo llamado Manhattan) y Reinaldo La Salle Jerez y Belén Brief Almazán de La Salle eran mis padres,mi padre era el embrujado más poderoso, por desgracia ellos murieron el 11 de setiembre del año 2001 junto con 2.922 personas en los ataques a Las Torres Gemelas, ese día mi madre me dijo que pasaría una temporada con mi Tía Bulma y mis abuelos, me puse muy feliz, después del suceso, la tutela legal paso amanos de mi Tía Bulma y la tutela económica a mi Tía Emperatriz…

**Naruto:** y ¿Qué paso después Nii- san?

**Eita:** A los 12 años ingrese a la academia de magia , es muy parecido a la academia ninja , solo que ahí se utiliza magia, también herede la magia de los Embrujados y tengo en mi poder unos de los legendarios "_**Libro de la Sombras**_" , soy un Embrujado debido a que soy primo de la Familia Halliwell ,ellas viven en San Francisco , también posee un Libro de las Sombras similar al mío, tengo el deber junto a mis primas las hermanas Halliwell ,que un demonio llamado Shaw , no obtenga las llaves que contiene el libro más letal que ha habido en la historia " _**El NECRONOMICON**_" , mi Bisabuelo Gerald La Salle y Escobiña , detuvo a un poderoso demonio llamado Gorkan , a costa de sus poderes , sin embargo el senado de Embrujados ,Magos y Brujos debido al sacrificio de los 7 Embrujados Guardianes , redacto que sus decentientes hererarian la magia , si Shaw el hermano de Gorkan llegara a poner sus manos en ese Libro , no solo liberaria a su hermano que mi ancestro sello, tambien liberaría de su prisión a demonios y seres oscuros , podrían destruir no solo el mundo si no el universo conocido, ya que ese libro posee conjuros muy poderosos que puedes abrir puertas dimensionales ,por desgracia , debido a que mis padres murieron en ese atentado , tengo la responsabilidad de custodiar unas de las 7 llaves del Necronomicon por mi cuenta , solo yo sé su ubicación , otra la tiene mis primas, las demás están dispersas en diferentes partes de la galaxia, así a Shaw le será más difícil hallarlas.

**Ino: **… y Eita una curiosidad, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelar así?

**Eita:** ah… yo me entrene junto a mi padrino Goku y a mi Tío Vegeta, ellos me enseñaron a pelear, hace poco tuvimos una batalla con un ser maligno llamado Yudai, por fortuna pudimos vencerlo, veran Yudai era un embrujado como mi abuelo Ricardo La Salle , por desgracia el se volvio vano y arrogante y empezo a creer que solo el tenia el derecho a usar poderes asi que traiciono a sus amigos , robo 5 de los libros de la sombras , para obtener mas poder , pero mi Bisabuelo , logro vencerlo,en una batalla , como castigo el senado lo expulso y su hermano menor fue nombrado en su lugar y el fue encerrado en la prision del silencio que fue sellada por mi abuelo y los demas guardianes, pero al morir mi padre,el sello se debilito y Yudai volvio para cobrar venganza , pero Yo con la ayuda de mi Padrino , mi tio y mis primos lo vencimos , eso fue hace 5 años.

Y así durante el resto del Día, Eita le contó a Ino, los pormenores de su vida.

Ahora Ino admirada a Eita, a pesar que todo lo que sufrió, seguía siendo un chico agradable.

_**Esa noche**_

Naruto estaba curioseando el ático y ahí sobre una base reposaba "_**EL LIBRO DE LA SOMBRAS**_" de Eita ,con curiosidad se acercó y trato de abrirlo , pero al parecer no podía lograrlo , entonces recordó que solo su Nii-san podía abrirlo , de pronto una energía salió y toco a Naruto.

Naruto la sintió pero no le dio importancia, bajo a su habitación y se durmió.

De pronto Naruto empezó a Soñar…

Naruto abrió los ojos de pronto, se vio en una especie de bote, se sorprendió, lo último que el recordaba, estaba durmiendo en su habitación,

**Naruto:** no entiendo ¿dónde estoy', esta no es Konoha.

Continuara…


	6. La pesadilla de Naruto : el 9-11

Capítulo 6

_ ANTERIORMENTE_

_Naruto abrió los ojos de pronto, se vio en una especie de bote, se sorprendió, lo último que el recordaba, estaba durmiendo en su habitación, _

_**Naruto:**__ no entiendo dónde estoy, esta no Konoha._

_Continuamos_

El chico Uzumaki se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a una ciudad, paso frente a una estatua era una mujer muy hermosa con un libro en una mano y levantando una antorcha en la otra mano. (Era la estatua de la libertad).

**Naruto:** Es muy hermosa.

El bote siguió su marcha y llego a la orilla de un parque, la ciudad era muy extraña para él, en el aire se dio cuenta que esa ciudad estaba en una isla, vio a los habitantes y se sorprendió que nadie usaba emblemas, supuso que nadie era ninja. Naruto salió del parque y empezó su recorrido, las calles estaban llenas de vehículos, lo edificios eran de diferentes tamaños.

Naruto: vaya para ser una isla, es una gran Aldea.

**¿?:**Verdad que sí.

Cuando el ninja voltio vio a unajoven, podía tener la edad de Eita más o menos.

**Joven**: acabas de llegar a la ciudad, verdad Chico.

**Naruto:**He…. Si no hace mucho llegue.

**Joven:**Oh… viene de muy lejos verdad, lo digo por su atuendo.

**Naruto:** Eh…si así es, soy de Konoha.

**Joven:** en ese caso, mi nombre es Macarena, ¿Cuál es el suyo?

**Naruto:** Naruto…mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage.

**Macarena**: bueno, señor Uzumaki- (dio su mano para estrechar la mano de Naruto, el cual muy dudoso la estrecho)- BIENVENIDO A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK.

**Naruto:**gracias… eso creo. (Nueva York, pero como, es el nombre de la ciudad natal de Eita - Niisan)

**Macarena**: Me gustaría charlar contigo jovencito, pero ya llego tarde a trabajar, si deseasacompañame, así te mostrare algo de la ciudad.

**Naruto:** esta… bien.

Mientras recorrían las calles la joven le explicaba al ninja, cosas de la ciudad, Naruto escuchaba en silencio ,20 minutos después llegaron a la cafetería Essex Word Café, Naruto noto una gran sombra y al voltearse vio una gran estructura al frente de donde ellos están.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es esa estructura?

Macarena lo vio algo extrañado, pero se acordó que él era un extranjero que hace poco llego a la ciudad.

**Macarena:** es una de las Torres Gemelas de WTC, la torre que ves es la Torre Sur , mira por esa esquina, a media cuadra , puedes entrar al complejo , veras una gran plaza y en todo su esplendor podrás ver ambas Torres.

**Naruto:** eh… muchas gracias.

**Macarena**: …y si tienes hambre ven a comer aquí servimos la más deliciosa comida.

**Naruto:** Lo tendré en cuenta. (Ojala tengan Ramen)

**Macarena:** adiós Naruto (entrando al negocio).

**Naruto:** muchas gracias.

Naruto corrió llegando a la entrada, subió la escalera y se sorprendió, la chica tenía razón al pie de la plaza, ambas Torres lucían imponentes ante él, Naruto se sintió una felicidad que nunca había sentido, de pronto vio a la última persona que no esperaba ver, a pocos metros estaba el joven La Sallé , con una muchacha idéntica a Ino, El ninja de Konoha trato de ir a su encuentro pero un gran estruendo sacudió todo el complejo , cuando recupero el sentido, vio que una de las Torres salía fuego y humo.

**Naruto:** Por Kami, No puede ser.

Por primeras vez en la vida Naruto no entendía que pasaba, todo que veía era muchas personas que salía despavoridas del complejo.

Naruto no entendía que paso, en la confusión, perdió de vista a Eita, cuando miro una de las torres salía una columna de humo, y mucha gente saliendo de allí.

"Un avión, un avión se estrelló."- Gritaba una persona.

"¿Qué es un avión ?" – pensaba el Uzumaki

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, veía hombres, mujeres y niños , saliendo del complejo , supo al instante que eran simples civiles , puesto que nadietenía una bandana en la frente, veía restos cayendo desde la torre, no podía imaginarse, algo dentro de él le decía que se asegurara que todos salieran de la Torre , entro al lobby y a pesar de la confusión el lugar era muy interesante y colorido.

_**18 minutos después**_

Naruto ayudaba a las personas a salir de la Torre, de pronto vio a Eita y fue a su encuentro.

**Naruto:** Niisan… eres tú

**Eita:** ¿disculpa pero quién eres? Y ¿Qué es nii-san?

Naruto iba a contestar cuando un nuevo estruendo sacudió el complejo nuevamente,

**Naruto:** Demonios que paso - salió y vio que la otra torre salía humo y fuego, llego a donde una mujer y le pregunto.

**Naruto:** ¿qué paso,Señora? , dígamelo.

**Mujer**: un gran avión, llego a gran velocidad y se estrelló en la Torre Sur (la mujer salió huyendo).

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado, muy asustado.

**Eita:** ven chico, alejémonos del complejo,

Naruto se dejó ayudar.

Eita lo tomo del brazo y junto a la muchacha se alejaron del complejo.

Naruto estaba en shock, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó que estaría en medio de un ataque.

Entraron en una cafetería y por coincidencia era la cafetería donde trabajaba Macarena.

**Macarena:** hola bienvenidos a… Naruto… como estas…

Pero el ninja de Konoha estaba todavía en shock,

**Macarena:** …Naruto….

De pronto el Ninja despertó estaba sentado junto con Eita y otra persona.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué paso?... ¿dónde estoy?

**Macarena:** no lo recuerdas, soy Macarena, Naruto y estás en Essex Word Café, recuerdas al frente de la Torre Sur.

Naruto miro a su alrededor, vio mucha gente refugiada en el salón, vio la Tv y vio los boquetes en ambas Torres de pronto escucho las noticias.

**Tv**: este ha sido el mayor ataque terrorista que el WTC ha sufrido desde la bomba de 1993, esta fecha nunca se olvidara 11 de setiembre de 2001, la mayor catástrofe del siglo XXI.

Eita al ver al ninja de la hija le dijo a Macarena que trajera 3 cafés.

**Eita:**Naruto...así te llamas verdad… (Naruto lo voltio a ver)…estás bien.

**Naruto:** yo…yo… no lo sé…Yo no sé.

Naruto se recuperó un poco del shock, Eita noto que el chico estaba confundido, desorientado. De pronto todo se oscureció y gran sismo se sintió , pasados unos 20 minutos, Naruto volvió en sí, y salió a la calle, lo que vio no lo podía creer al frente de donde tenía que estar la Torre Sur, no había nada ,solo veía un poco más alejado la Torre Norte.

Veía a su alrededor y vio como toda la gente, cubierta de polvo gris.

**Naruto:** no…no… esto no debe de suceder NOOOO.

De pronto ,Naruto veía con horror como la Torre Norte colapsaba.

**Naruto:** AAAAhhhh, Niiiiisaan

Naruto despertó gritando.

**Eita:** (Llego en ese momento) Naruto,despierta, fue una pesadilla.

En ese momento Naruto despertó.

**Naruto:**Nii-san

**Eita:** Estas Bien.

**Naruto:** eh…si hermano…no te preocupes.

Eita fue a la cocina y le preparo un Té a Naruto para que se tranquilizara y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Esa misma noche un par de Horas después, Eita de repente se encontró en una vasta habitación en donde el suelo estaba inundado. Había una gran puerta de jaula, con un sello en el centro. ¿Dentro de la jaula? Estaba el Zorro de mayor tamaño que él jamás había visto. Su pelaje era naranja.

-¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí? – Eita preguntó, más para sí mismo que para la bestia.

-Debería de preguntarte esa misma pregunta, pero te la responderé, Soy el Rey de los demonios, el terror de muchos, el asesino de Millones, ¡SOY EL KYUUBI, ELGRAN ZORRO DE 9 COLAS!"

Un zorro gigante gritó, ya que ambos tuvieron un buen vista uno del otro y luego continuo - a propósito yo nunca había visto a alguien de tu tipo, y parece que eres mucho más poderoso que alguno de esos desagradables humanos ¿Eres una nueva especie de humanos?

Eita se sorprendió, así que por esta criatura, la gente odiaba a Naruto, según palabras del Hokage, cuando Naruto nació, el zorro ataco la aldea, Minato el padre de Naruto y 4° Hokage, logro sellarlo en su propio hijo a costa de su vida.

Por desgracia Kushina, la madre de Naruto también murió ese mismo día.

De pronto el joven La Salle entre cerro los ojos, mirando molesto al Kyuubi no kitsune.

-Mi nombre es Eita La Salle, Soy un Embrujado – el peliblanco habló, perturbado por la percepción del monstruo. Lo que sea que el monstruo era, sintió una maldad, como si alguien lo hubiera controlado –…Y eso es todo lo que debes de saber...por ahora.

De pronto, Eita vio que estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

"Creo que voy a tener que encarcarme del ese demonio, con mis propias manos" – dijo Eita antes de acomodarse para descansar nuevamente.

Continuara….


	7. La Paliza de Kurama

Capítulo 7

_**MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE **_

Pero esa noche... Naruto estaba teniendo pesadillas. Tan malo que él gritó como cuando solía tener los sueños sobre el gran zorro rojo amenazando con matarlo. Pero esta vez... era más intensa.

Su hermano entro en la habitación, y lo que vio fue... extraño.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó Eita mientras miraba a su hermanito menor, cuyos ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Pero lo extraño fue que cuando se abrieron de golpe, no sólo estaba todavía despierto, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, eran rojos. Su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo con un corte como un zorro, mientras que su ojo derecho estaba en de azul normal.

Eita se dio cuenta de algo sucedió en la mente de Naruto.

Lo sacudió para despertarlo, pero Naruto no reaccionaba.

"¡No puedo despertarlo!" Eita dijo mientras trataba con su magia para despertarlo, pero no funcionó.

"Solo hay una Solución, encargarse del problema de raíz " Eita uso un sortilegio y se encontró en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

_**DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO.**_

Eita se encontró en un lugar que se parecía mucho a las alcantarillas de la academia de Magia donde estudio, así que no era un espectáculo agradable. Eita lamentó no poder cambiar el paisaje.

Eita de pronto sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Pero a pesar de que tenía miedo, se dirigio hacia el sonido de los rugidos. Y cuando El peliblanco llego, nada podría haber preparado para ese momento.

Fiel a su nombre, la bestia tenía nueve colas, y no sólo eso, sino que era mucho ... mucho más grande que la noche anterior, tenía orejas largas que lo hizo parecer un poco como un conejo, pero las cosas que sobresalía la mayoría eran sus grandes ojos rojos llenos de malicia.

"Los ojos rojos...zorro... la muerte." oyó la voz de Naruto decir cuando de repente se escuchó un gritó.

"¡YA BASTA! " Eita gritó.

Sorprendentemente, el zorro y Naruto se volvieron hacia Eita. El zorro se la quedó mirando con odio al joven La Salle , mientras Naruto fue a esconderse.

"Bueno, bueno...que tenemos aquí, al famoso Eita La Salle, el embrujado" dijo el Zorro con sarcasmo, mientras Eita lo veía más molesto.

"Pero Eita... ¿quién es?" Naruto preguntó mirando el zorro desde su escondite.

"¡Yo soy el gran zorro de nueve colas! ¡Destructor de mundos! ¡Asesino de millones!" Dijo mientras trataba de golpe a Eita en el exterior de la jaula.

"¡Tu quédate quieto ahí!" Eita gritó y disparó un rayo hacia el demonio.

Normalmente esto sería un hechizo impresionantemente normal, pero Eita estaba enojado y sabía que esta criatura era la causa del dolor de Naruto y las pesadillas que este sufría

"¿Qué hiciste? ¡No puedo moverme!" Dijo el zorro sorprendido,no quería creer que este humano le había golpeado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo dentro de Naruto, Kyuubi?" El preguntó preocupado por su hermano.

"Simple, el maldito del 4° Hokage me sello, solo quiero libertad y tener el control del chico... por desgracia esta maldita jaula es demasiado fuerte para poder salir y además tengo nombre y es Kurama.- respondió el Zorro de mala gana.

"¿Dónde estás Naruto?"- Eita preguntó de repente.

"Por aquí". Vieron Naruto emergen de las sombras en su forma humana.

"¡Naruto! ¡Gracias a Kami que estás bien!" – dijo el peliblanco mientras seguía mirando al Zorro.

"Porque tengo a esta criatura dentro de mi"- pregunto el Uzumaki.

Eita no tuvo alternativa, que contarle la verdad, ahora Naruto comprendía el odio que la aldea le tenía, no lo veian como a un niño, lo veían como un demonio.

"Así que por este monstruo, me gane el odio de Konoha, esto es confuso." Dijo mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

"Lo sé y estoy sorprendido que lo estés tomando muy bien." Dijo Eita mientras sonrió.

"Después de años de tratar con este demonio tratando de asustarte, te acostumbras a él, pero que aún no explica por qué estás en mi cabeza, Nii-san." Dijo mientras miraba a Eita.

"Por algo muy simple Naruto...quiero hablar unas palabras con el señor... Nueve colas aquí." Eita dijo mientras daba un paso hacia Kurama, Naruto noto que por el tono de voz que Eita uso no le convenía estar ahíy salió hacia el pasillo.

"¿Por qué mandaste al mocoso a otro lado?" Kurama preguntó curioso de repente.

"PORQUE AHORA VOY A ARREEGLAR CUENTAS CONTIGO, ZORRO MALDITO" – grito Eita con los ojos llenos de Rabia, de pronto se le cayeron los lentes y Eita tenía ahora, los ojos amarillos (como Diana Salazar.)

Fuera de la entrada, Naruto de repente se estremeció cuando oyó el sonido de huesos de traqueaban y gritos de dolor.

"¡HUMANO MALDITO!" El zorro gritó al recibir ataques de magia.

"VEN AQUÍ, ZORRO COLA DE PLUMERO" – le grito Eita del mismo tono." TE VOY A HACER PAGAR CADA SUFRIMIENTO Y LAGRIMAS QUE SUFRIO NARUTO POR TU CULPA".

"Por una vez en la vida... tengo miedo de mirar lo que mi hermano está haciendo." Naruto pensó mientras se tapó los oídos.

Y para Naruto francamente, que daba miedo ver lo que su Niisan le hizo al Zorro.

_**RATO DESPUÉS**_

"Y si te atreves a lastimar a Naruto y a ponerlo en peligro ante la aldea, voy a volver aquí y TE ARRANCARE TUS COLAS DE RAIZ, QUEDO CLARO" Dijo Enojado el Joven La Salle al zorro estaba realmente gimiendo de dolor.

"Desgraciado". Se murmuró esperando que no lo escuchara.

Desafortunadamente Eita lo escucho y el resultado fue aún más castigo. Al final, el zorro parecía que iba a tener que tomar un largo descanso para regenerar las partes que acababa de perder. En serio que el zorro no sabía que Eita puede ser tan sádico. Pero entonces, por supuesto, no hay nada más aterrador que un hermano mayor que protege a su hermanito menor.

"Está bien, Naruto nos vamos." Eita dijo mientras desaparecía.

Y en un instante, Naruto estaba despierto, y el espíritu de Eita se reincorporó a su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué te ríes, hermanito?" Eita preguntó curioso por qué él parecía feliz.

"Ese zorro me solía intimidar, pero después de escuchar los ruegos de la misericordia, no puedo tomarlo en serio, e incluso mejor, puedo utilizar su poder para proteger a mis amigos" Dijo con determinación mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"Naruto, lo lamento, pero el señor Sarutobi me hizo prometer que no te digiera nada hasta que fueras más maduro"- dijo Eita algo apenado.

"No te preocupes, ahora ya poder dormir tranquilo hoy" – dijo Naruto feliz.

**Eita: "**Bueno, Hermano, descansa que mañana, es los exámenes en la academia" .

**Naruto:** buenas noches.

**Eita: **felices sueños

Continuara….


	8. Las Castañuelas de Combate de Eita

Capítulo 8

_**AL DIA SUGUIENTE**_

Cuando salió de la academia, Naruto estaba deprimido, fallo en el examen, Otra vez, entonces vio a un hombre con el pelo blanco hasta los hombros dio una señal a Naruto para que se acercara.

Su nombre era Mizuki, junto con Iruka era un supervisor del examen genin. .

**Naruto:** "¿Quieres algo Mizuki - sensei?"

**Mizuki:** "No, pero tal vez tú quieres algo"

**Naruto:** "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Mizuki**: "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que había una manera de convertirse en Chunin muy rápido?"

**Naruto:** "Eso sería genial, pero yo no creo en atajos"

**Mizuki:** " Nunca dije que sería fácil. En la torre Hokage hay un rollo de desplazamiento, tomalo y estudialo y serás Chunin en poco tiempo.

Entonces Mizuki de repente desapareció en una lluvia de hojas.

Naruto pensó las cosas mejor, Eita con el tiempo que estuvo con él, le enseño los valores de una persona, la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

**Naruto:** (Pensando) Ese tipo cree que soy estúpido. Es tan obvio, cuando robe rollo, él vendrá a matarme y tomar ese pergamino para sí mismo. Hmm es mejor ir a avisarle al Hokage.

Naruto corrió entres las calles de la aldea.

_**En la Torre del Hokage**_

Naruto apareció frente al Hokage, y Naruto le hablo de Mizuki y su plan.

"No te preocupes Naruto" El Hokage dijo "Voy a enviar un equipo ANBU para capturarlo ahora mismo"

"No espere" Naruto dijo y mientras él sonrió "Tengo una idea mucho mejor"

Entonces le dijo el Hokage de su plan...

_**En la vieja cabaña del bosque varias horas después…**_

Naruto se sentó en el suelo con el libro. La abrió y vio a la explicación sobre la sombra clon jutsu. (Un regalo del Hokage)Fue muy interesante y lo memorizo para el examen.

De pronto oyó un ruido cuando Mitzuki apareció.

**Mizuki:** " ahí estas aquí Naruto, dame el libro"

Naruto se limitó a mirar a Mitzuki y simple dijo "No te lo daré"

**Mizuki**: "Ya esperaba que dijeras eso, ahora tengo una buena razón para matarte, monstruo"

"¿Monstruo?" Naruto dijo levantando una ceja.

**Mizuki:** "Sí, monstruo. Nadie hablará del decreto hizo hace 10 años el Hokage, el decreto que nadie puede decir que el zorro de nueve colas está dentro de ti"

**Naruto :** "Por favor Mizuki , apenas anoche supe lo del Zorro , pero él esta sellado dentro de mí, yo no soy el zorro de nueve colas ni tengo ninguno de sus deseos "

**Mizuki:** Oh por favor, por qué crees que la gente de Konoha te odia, para mí y para ellos eres la encarnación viviente de esa bestia y yo estaré encantado de matar al monstruo que eres"

Naruto iba a contestar, cuando escucho otra voz, cuando ambos se voltearon, vieron a Eita que se puso junto a Naruto , , el cual se sorprendió por el atuendo que llevaba , tenia pantalón negro camisa blanca , un fajín color rojo y un sombreo (Traje de Flamenco español).

**Eita**: Escuchame bien, maldito Traidor… El único monstruo que veo aquí eres tú. El zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea, sí, pero Naruto no tuvo la culpa de eso y además, yo mismo me encargue del Zorro (Mizuki se sorprendió), pobre iluso, usted todo un sensei tiene la desfachatez y la osadía de lastimar a mi hermano, usted eligió el camino oscuro del dolor y el sufrimiento. El tiempo para hablar se ha terminado y es hora de que usted paga por sus malas acciones.

**Mizuki:** Vaya….ya había escuchado de Ti, eres el chico que adopto al demonio, en cuanto me encargue de él, tú serás el siguiente.

Mizuki lanzó un Shuriken enorme que tenía en la espalda a Naruto y Eita, pero curiosamente el shuriken fue directamente a través de ellos.

Mizuki miró a su alrededor y escuchó a alguien susurrando detrás de él "Buscando a alguien".

Mitzuki vio a los dos chicos detrás de él.

**Eita: **¡CASTAÑUELAS DE COMBATE!

Naruto vio como a Eita le aparecían unas esferas muy curiosas de color verde en las palmas de sus manos, con un movimiento rítmico Eita volvió a gritar.

**Eita: **¡ONDA DE CASTAÑUELA!

En se momento un gran onda de energía salió de las castañuelas de Eita.

Mizuki esquivo la onda pero sintió un puño en el estómago que lo mandó a volar, pero no llegó muy lejos, porque en el aire Naruto apareció por encima de él y le dio una patada al suelo, causando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, vio un Mitzuki destrozado en un pequeño cráter.

De pronto un grupo de personas apareció.

Fue el Hokage con un grupo de ANBUS, Tomaron a Mizuki y desaparecieron dejando al Hokage y a los chicos solos

**Hokage:** Bien hecho Naruto, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Yo no sabía que ya sabías sobre el demonio zorro que el cuarto Hokage selló dentro de ti"

Naruto se rio y dijo: "Anoche apenas lo supe, Eita se aseguró de que no tenía que preocuparse por ese problema otra vez"

**Hokage:** "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Eita**: Digamos…que ese Zorro cola de plumero recibió la paliza que se merecía, si se atreve a controlar a Naruto,….ha…será mejor que se prepare porque juro por los 152 tridentes de Las Torres Gemelas que le arrancare cada cola de su trasero.

**Naruto:** así el Oji – san.

**Sarutobi:** aunque me hubiera gustado ver esa paliza antes. De todas formas no deberías ir a la cama porque mañana será asignado a su equipo (Naruto y Eita levantaron una ceja), hable con Iruka de lo que paso y por esta acción…toma…estas graduado. "

El Hokage le entrego una banda Ninja a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Gracias Hokage -san.

**Eita:** Bueno, Naruto, Vamos a cenar y luego te iras a la cama, Deje a Rosa Diamante con los Inuzuka y tengo que ir a recogerla.

Naruto se rio y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza "ok, bueno Ojiji - san hasta luego" y con eso desaparecieron ambos jóvenes.

El Hokage se quedó solo por la vieja cabaña pensando

"ahora veo a Naruto más feliz, eso será muy interesante, no puedo esperar para ver que sorpresas tienes para mí Naruto.

Y el Hokage, se encamino de regreso a su casa, fumando su pipa.

Continuara…


	9. Los Inuzuka se enteran del 11 S

Capitulo 9

Eita y Naruto, aparecieron a las puertas de la Casa De Kiba.

Toco la puerta y fue recibirlo por Tsume Inuzuka la madre de Kiba.

-Hola cachorros, vaya Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veía, vienes a ver a Kiba - Pregunto Tsume.

- vine para acompañar a mi Nii-san para recoger a Rosa Diamante, Tsume-chan - Dijo Naruto.

-En serio, yo estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar junto con tu hermano - Dijo la matriarca Inuzuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sería mucha molestia, Señora Inuzuka- dijo Eita algo apenado.

**Tsume:** Para nada…para mí es un honor

**Eita:** en ese caso, ve Naruto, Yo ayudare a la señora Inuzuka con la cena.

Al rato se escuchó un escándalo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - Fue la pregunta de Eita quien vino junto con Tsume por qué tanto ruido y vio a Kiba inconsciente mientras este daba espasmos - Kiba ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - Fue lo único que dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina empujada a Eita dejando a su hijo en el suelo.

_**30 Minutos Después**_

Ya en la cena, Tsume le pregunto a Eita sobre su vida, El joven La Salle, preocupado le dijo que lo que se hablara, se quedaría en esta casa, le aclaro que solo el Hokage sabía de su vida, aparte de Naruto, todos los Inuzuka asintieron.

**Eita:** para empezar , mi "Clan" pertenece a unos de los más poderosos del mundo de la magia y hechicería, por desgracia , tener ese honor implica riesgos , desde los 10 años he tenido que pelear con demonios, para proteger a personas inocentes, por desgracia también soy lo que llaman un huérfano del 11 de septiembre.

**Hana:** ¿11 de septiembre?, que significa esa fecha, Eita.

**Eita**: podían traer el gran espejo que está en la sala

Los chicos lo trajeron, Eita mediante un conjuro hizo ver imágenes que el espejo.

**Tsume:** ¿Qué es ese lugar?

**Eita:** New York, mi ciudad natal, lo que están a punto de ver es un documental.

Naruto y los Inuzuka miraron con atención.

_**(11/9 - 10 años después)**_

Todos veían con atención lo que le daban.

**Narrador:** …En Nueva York la hora pico del 11 de setiembre de 2001, fue muy algebrada como todos los días….

Veían como una mujer llamada Nicole de Martini, narraba lo que acontecía ese día…

**TV: (Nicole de Martini):** …fue cuando el avión se estrelló justo encima de nosotros…

Todos los ninja estaban sorprendidos, al ver como un extraño pájaro de metal (Un avión) se estrellaba en unas de las torres.

**Narrador:** … a las 8:46 de la mañana, el vuelo 11 de American Airlines que viajaba de Boston a Los Ángeles se estrelló en la Torre Norte entre los pisos 93 y 99, para las personas que estaban en esos pisos y encima de la zona de impacto no habría escapatoria.

Naruto veía como la Torre Norte salía humo…como en el sueño.

Al menos la otra está intacta - pensó Kiba.

**Narrador:** … La Torre Norte caerá dentro de 102 minutos…

**Hana:** …que como que caerá… (Al ver un cronometro junto a la hora del primer impacto)

Los ninja veían como las personas se recuperaban en una especie de oficina y leyó un escrito que aparecía a un lado:

"_**Piso 88 – oficina de la autoridad portuaria".**_

**Minuto 18**

Tsume y los demás vieron como otro avión se estrellaba pero en la Torre Sur

**Narrador:** …9:03 am… el vuelo 175 de Unided Airlines que también cubría la ruta Boston – Los Ángeles, se estrelló contra la Torre Sur 17 minutos después del primer avión…

**Minuto 54**

**Narrador:** Las Torres Gemelas de WTC, fueron diseñada para ser las más altas del mundo, 110 pisos de altura prácticamente una ciudad en el cielo…

**Naruto:** …110 pisos vaya, ni la torre Hokage era tan alta.

Apareció un hombre llamado Rick Bryan.

**Rick Bryan:** …el piso 78 del WTC era el área de descanso, eran donde se detenían los ascensores exprés, y los ascensores locales llevaba a la gente hacia los pisos más altos de las Torres…pero algunas veces se detenían a apreciar la vista de Nueva York que era casi imposible de ignorar.

**Minuto 68.**

Los ninjas veía como el edificio 2, La Torre Sur colapso.

**Narrador:** … son las 9:59 am, a pesar de recibir el 2º impacto, la Torre Sur es la primera en caer…

**Kiba:** …pero claro, el pájaro de metal impacto de lado, eso debilito la estructura.

**Minuto 80**

Todos veían como la torre que quedaba también colapsaba.

**Narrador:** … a las 10:28 am la Torre Norte también colapso, 2.752 murieron durante los ataques a las Torres del WTC…entre ellos estaba Frank de Martini y Pablo Ortiz…al final no se sabe que paso con ellos, no se encontraron sus restos…

Después de eso la imagen se desvaneció.

**Tsume:** caray... lo lamento, nunca imagine que pudieras pasar eso.

**Eita:** 1 semana después confirmaron que el vuelo que impacto la Torre Sur, iban mis padres.

**Hana:** lo lamento…

**Kiba:** yo También…

**Eita:** a pesar de todo… sé que ellos me cuidan desde el cielo, vamos dejemos de cosas triste y le contare un dato que encontre, sabían que en mi mundo el apellido Inuzuka tiene significado...

**Tsume:** en serio Eita.

**Eita:** Claro miren según mi libro de historia que estudie en la academia de magia, el nombre "Inuzuka", que significa "Casa de Perros", pertenece a un clan que fue uno de los más poderosos en la Prefectura de Chiba en Japón durante el periodo Edo. Eran conocidos como "perros guerreros", y adoraron a Inu ("perro"), una deidad que representa el signo zodiacal del perro. El nombre "Inuzuka" también se origina en Hakkenden Nanso Satomi, una serie de novelas del siglo XIX sobre un grupo de hermanos samurái que cada uno representa los ocho principios del budismo.

**Tsume:** Vaya, no imagine que el apellido de nuestro clan era famoso.

Y así siguieron charlando, hasta muy tarde , Naruto y Eita se despidieron y con Rosa Diamante a su lado se encaminaron a su casa.

CONTINUARA….


	10. Naruto Aprendiz de Embrujado

Capítulo 10

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

Naruto fue a la academia, Eita decidió acompañarlo, según el Hokage, hoy seleccionaran los equipos y Eita quería ver en cual equipo estará Naruto.

Hey Naruto ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes que esto es sólo para los graduados?" -preguntó Shikamaru Nara.

A Eita veía el chico Nara con disgusto.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Ves esto Shikamaru?" Naruto preguntó señalando a su diadema.

"¡Sasuke!" dijo una chica de pelo rosa.

"¡Hey Sakura!" Naruto dijo.

"! Fuera del camino, dobe!" Sakura dijo empujando Naruto.

"MAS DOBE, LO SERAS TU, PELOS DE CHICLE" –dijo Eita muy molesto.

Sakura vio a Eita, pero no le dio importancia y fue a donde estaba Sasuke.

"Hola Sasuke, ¿te importa que me siente aquí?" Sakura preguntó el joven Uchida sólo para recibir un 'No'.

Naruto se levantó y miró a Sasuke con ojos celosos.

"¿Que lo hace tan especial? " dijo Naruto molesto.

"La verdad,Hermanito…no tengo idea" – dijo Eita.

En eso Iruka entro al salón.

"Bueno Ninjas,es hora de dar a conocer los equipos en donde estarán todos ustedes." Dijo Iruka.

_**Un grupo de equipos al azar después.**_

"El equipo 7 consistirá en Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y su Sensei será Kakashi Hatake." Dijo Iruka.

Naruto gruño, porque ahora tenía que lidiar con el Uchiha.

"Estoy en el mismo equipo de Sasuke ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! " pensó Sakura.

"Mmm". Fue todo lo Sasuke dijo, pero en secreto tenia la esperanza de luchar contra Eita de nuevo.

_**Mientras tanto en una base secreta debajo de Konoha.**_

En una sala obscura apenas iluminada por unas velas un hombre de edad avanzada con vendas cubriéndole un ojo esperaba el informe de uno de sus hombres.

-danzo-sama, aquí esta lo que me ordeno-dijo un hombre con mascara de Anbu entregándole un sobre al hombre vendado.

-puedes retirarte-dijo con voz seca mientras el obedecía y se retiraba.

Y abriendo el sobre estaba información sobre Eita, el tipo de poder que tenía, el nivel de habilidades demostradas, entre otro tipo de información.

- Eita La Salle tu poder es prodigioso, el poder de tu Clan es excepcional tú me darás el ejercito de soldados más poderosos del mundo Shinobi-dijo con una voz perversa Danzo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo y sabré el secreto de tus poderes -dijo Danzo, cerrando el sobre.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE LA ACADEMIA**_

Tres horas han esperado, parecía que Kakashi no daba señales de aparecer. Equipo 7 se quedó sólo en el salón ya que todo el mundo se fue con su respectivo sensei y si se trataba de una broma no era gracioso, Eita se quedó a acompañar a los chicos.

"¡Niiii - Sannnnnnn! ¿Cuándo va a venir? ¡Estoy aburrido!" Naruto se quejó.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Naruto, pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo va a venir." Eita respondió.

Pasó otra hora y estaban siendo muy molestos. Naruto puso un borrador de pizarra en medio de la puerta corrediza, lo cual le caería en su nuevo sensei cuando entrara por la puerta.

"Siento llegar tarde I-" El borrador cayó encima del jonin

Eita dio una ligera sonrisa mientras Naruto se echaron a reír.

"Bueno, mi primera impresión de ustedes... son un montón de idiotas." Kakashi con cara de enojo antes de que él comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

Eita vio con disgusto a Kakashi , el peliplateado sintio un escalofrio en su espalda

"Está bien, me esperan en el techo." Kakashi dijo antes de caminar.

"Bueno Hermanito, yo aquí me despido,iré a hace unas diligencias y regresare cuanto antes,para seguir con el entrenamiento para ser Embrujado, cuidate." - dijo Eita antes de salir del salón.

"Adiós Nii-san" dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, Eita pensaba en la expresión que Naruto tuvo cuando le propuso que si quería ser aprendiz de Embrujado.

_**3 Días Antes**_

Eita y Naruto caminaban de regreso a casa.

**Eita**: Naruto, dime una cosa, te gustaría tener poderes parecidos a los míos.

**Naruto:** hablas en serio Nii- san, seria genial.

**Eita**: mira antes de venir , hable con el cenado de Embrujados , ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que además del entrenamiento ninja , tuvieras entrenamiento de magia para ayudarte, ese es un gran honor que muy pocos tienen , pero tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra , mis instrucciones , y una cosa si logras con éxito tu entrenamiento , te llevare a conocer a mis primas , las Embrujadas ¿qué dices?.

**Naruto:** Si eso estaría Genial nii-san.

**Eita:** Pero te advierto una cosa,una vez que aceptes, no habrá marca atrás,tendrás que seguir hasta el final.

**Naruto:** sabes que yo nunca rompo mi palabra, no solo podre proteger a todos con mi poder ninja,sino que también con el poder de la magia.

Eita sintió la verdad en el corazón de Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Eita llevo a Naruto al Ático y delante del Libro de la Sombras de Eita, había una versión del libro más pequeña de color Naranja, y al lado del su libro una pequeña daga Naruto se sorprendió.

**Eita: **listo Naruto.

**Naruto:** estoy más que listo

**Eita:**entonces, empecemos (_El Emblema de los La Salle apareció debajo de Eita_) Naruto La Salle Uzumaki, por el poder de 3 que se encomendó y con el permiso del consejo de Embrujados, procede a leer tu juramento,pero antes tendrás que picarte un dedo y que una gota de sangre caiga en la cerradura del libro, con eso evitaras que otras personas o demonios abran tu libro o que traten de sacarlo de la casa.

Naruto con nerviosismo tomo la pequeña daga y se picó el dedo, el acerco el dedo a la cerradura y una gota de sangre cayo adentro de esta, al momento el libro se abrió ante la sorpresa de Naruto y la alegría de Eita.

**Eita:** NARUTO LA SALLE UZUMAKI, LEE EL JURAMENTO.

**Naruto:**"Escucha ahora las palabras de este aprendiz de embrujado,

Los secretos que escondimos en la noche,

Los más antiguos dioses son invocados aquí.

La gran obra de la magia está presente.

En este día y a esta hora,

Invoco al poder antiguo.

Brinda tus poderes a este humilde aprendiz.

Quiero el poder,

Dame el poder.

El Poder de las 3 me liberará"

De pronto una gran energía salió del libro rodeo a Naruto hasta que finalmente entro en su cuerpo.

De pronto un emblema apareció bajo Naruto, era una triqueta con el sol, la luna y la estrella pero en el centro estaba el emblema de los Uzumaki, ante la sorpresa de Naruto.

Después el emblema desapareció.

Eita se acercóy le dijo.

**Eita:** Felicidades Hermanito ahora eres un aprendiz de embrujado.

Naruto estaba Feliz.

_**De Regreso al presente**_

**Eita:** Naruto sé que no solo serás un gran Hokage, seguro que también serás un gran embrujado.

CONTINUARA…


	11. El equipo 7 y la mision Rango C

CAPITULO 11

En el techo

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos ¿por qué no dicen algo acerca de ustedes mismos?, tu primero niña." Kakashi dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura.

"Bueno sensei, ¿qué quieres que digamos?" Ella preguntó

"Bueno, las cosas que te gustan, cosas que odias, sus sueños para el futuro." Kakashi le dijo a Sakura, esta asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno, ¿por qué no dice usted primero?" Sakura sugirió y Kakashi suspiró.

"Bueno yo soy Kakashi Hatake cosas que me gustan y cosas que odio yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello y mis sueños para el futuro son de tu incumbencia." Kakashi dijo en un tono perezoso. El Genin se limitó a mirarlo como el mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de todos

"Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre "suspiro la Haruno

"Está bien, entonces vamos a empezar contigo." Kakashi dijo señalando a Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Naruto La Salle Uzumaki, mis gustos el Ramen y mi hermano Eita, mis disgustos son traidores y embaucadores, mis aficiones son la lectura y la práctica de la magia y mi sueño es algún día conocer a los primas de Eita que viven en San Francisco "Las Embrujadas"- Naruto terminó su declaración con fuego en los ojos.

Kakashi estaba confundido en serio, pensó en otra cosa, como querer sangre o venganza, no magia o conocer a un grupo llamado "Las Embrujadas" que viven en un lugar que no conoce, era un misterio para él.

A Sakura y a Sasuke también le sorprendió las palabras del Uzumaki.

"Está bien, sigues tú, niña." Sakura tembló ante el comentario, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Soy Sakura Haruno me gusta mhhhhhmm!" fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke. "Mi sueño del futuro es mhhhhhhhhhhm!" era lo que ella dijo otra vez mirando al Uchiha. "Ah, y no me gusta Naruto!" terminó.

Naruto harto de que Sakura lo rechazara le grito.

"PUES EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO, AHORA" – le grito Naruto.

Sakura se sorprendió, al ver la mirada de Naruto era fría como el hielo.

"Se trata más de una chica fan de un ninja. " pensó Kakashi.

"Está bien, sigues tu Sr. emotivo." Kakashi dijo señalando a Sasuke, quien fulminó con el comentario.

"Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha,particularmente no me gusta nada y lo que tengo no es un sueño, es una ambición, porque voy a hacerlo realidad, voy a recuperar mi clan y matar a un hombre. " Sasuke señaló ganando reacciones diversas de equipo.

"Me pregunto quién es esta persona. " Pensamiento Sakura con curiosidad

"¿Venganza? Algo me dice que no va a terminar bien. "Pensó Naruto.

"Justo lo que pensaba. " pensó Kakashi conociendo la ambición de Sasuke.

_**2 meses Después**_

Después de completar varias misiones de rango D de la Villa de la Hoja, Naruto finalmente logró que el Hokage les asignara ir en una misión de rango C. Se les asigno a acompañar a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna hasta el País de las Olas y completar su puente.

Cuando Eita se enteró de la misión, hablo con el Hokage, y le sugirió que él los iba a acompañar, Eita les dejo que los esperada en la puerta de su casa, después que converso con el Kage, Eita salió de volada hacia su mundo y compro provisiones como para 5 días y fue a la corporación y le pidió a su Tía una casa capsula y fue a su casa por el viejo auto de su padre, era un vehículo para 6 personas y combustible, Bulma amablemente lo reviso y estaba en buenas condiciones y también le dio las cosas que necesita.

"Ya verán la sorpresa que se llevaran"- Dijo Eita regresando a Konoha en el auto.

Continuara…


	12. Una Mision Sobre Ruedas

Capitulo 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cuando Eita se enteró de la misión de Naruto, hablo con el Hokage, y le sugirió que él los iba a acompañar, Eita les dejo que los esperada en la puerta de su casa, después que converso con el Kage, Eita salió de volada hacia su mundo y compro provisiones como para 5dias la cual encapsulo y fue a la corporación y le pidió a su Tía una casa capsula y fue a su casa por el viejo auto de su padre, era vehículo para 6 personas y combustible, Bulma amablemente lo reviso y estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de no estar en uso durante mucho tiempo y también le dio las cosas que necesita._

"_Ya verán la sorpresa que se llevaran"- Dijo Eita regresando a Konoha en el auto_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kotetsu e Izumo vigilaban la puerta de entrada oeste de Konoha cuando algo les llamo la atención, veían un extraño carruaje de metal acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente se pusieron alerta, cuando el carruaje se detuvo, vieron a alguien salir del auto.

**Izumo:** ¿Quién eres?

Eita inmediatamente de dio vuelta y vio a ambos ninjas.

**Eita**: Kotetsu, Izumo ¿Cómo están, soy yo Eita?

**Kotetsu**: Eita…el hermano adoptivo de Naruto.

**Eita**: El mismo amigos.

Ambos ninja estaba sorprendido, dieron una vuelta alrededor del vehículo, y comprobaron que no era un jutsu.

Eita… ¿que es eso? – dijo uno de los ninjas señalando la camioneta.

**Eita**: eso amigos, es un Automóvil, de donde yo vengo son muy comunes verlos, este auto era de mi padre, desgraciadamente hace años que no se usaba, pero mi Tía Bulma lo afino muy bien y me lo traje, verán amigos voy a acompañar a Naruto en una misión clase C.

Ambos ninjas se pasmaron, al parecer Eita cuida de Naruto a capa y espada.

**Izumo:** en ese caso, puedes pasar, Oye Eita, podrías traernos esas galletas que nos diste el otro día.

**Eita:** claro amigos, mañana antes de irnos, les traeré una buena cantidad.

Eita se subió al auto y entro en la aldea.

Eita empezó a conducir despacio, los aldeanos se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto un Auto.

Eita noto que era el centro de atención, el auto se detuvo en la casa, y abriendo la puerta de la cochera, lo metió a dentro, después subió por la escalera hacia la sala.

**Eita:** bueno el auto está listo, ahora voy a hacer la cena.

_**1 HORA DESPUES**_

Naruto, su equipo y Tazuna entraba a la casa, tanto el peli plata como el constructor de puentes veían con curiosidad la estructura de la casa, se veía distinta de las casa de Konoha o de otra aldea.

**Naruto: **(_Abriendo la Puerta_) Ni- san ya llegue.

**Eita:** … estoy en la cocina.

Naruto y compañía llego y vieron un banquete digno de un rey.

**Eita:** espero que les guste, chicos ojala que haya traído su equipaje, mañana nos vamos después de desayunar Ok.

**Naruto:** no te preocupes Ni- san, ellos tiene todo guardado en sus rollos.

Después de la cena, Eita les mostro las habitaciones en que se iban a quedar,

Tazuna y Kakashi compartirían una habitación.

Naruto muy a su pesar compartió la suya con Sasuke.

Sakura, dormiría en la habitación de Eita y Eita en un sofá cama en el ático.

_**Al día Siguiente.**_

Naruto y los demás esperaba con impaciencia fuera de la casa.

**Kakashi:** cuanto tardara tu hermano, Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¿No sé, sensei? , dijo que tardaría unos minutos.

De pronto la puerta de la cochera se abrió, y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Una extraña carreta (_desde el punto de vista de los ninjas y Tazuna_) de color verde y plateado se colocó delante de ellos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura.

**Sakura:** ¿Que cree Que sea eso, Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi**: No tengo la menor idea , Sakura, he viajado por el Mundo en muchas misiones, pero jamás había de Visto algo tan extraño.

**Sasuke:** ¿Sera algún invento de Eita?

**Kakashi**: No sería raro.

Continuara…


	13. No es Jutsu, es Tecnologia

Capitulo 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sakura:**__ ¿Que cree Que sea eso, Kakashi-sensei?_

_**Kakashi:**__ Ningún tengo la idea menor, Sakura, viaje por el Mundo en muchas misiones, pero Jamás había de Visto algo tan extraño._

_**Sasuke:**__ ¿Sera algún invento de Eita?_

_**Kakashi**__: No sería raro._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En eso Eita salió del Vehículo.

**Eita**: pero que esperan, Súbanse. _(Abriendo la portezuela de atrás_).

**Sasuke:** oye, que Demonios es eso.

**Eita:** es mi camioneta, bueno era la camioneta que herede de papa, hace tiempo que no la usaba.

**Naruto**: QUE BIEN, YA NO TENDREMOS QUE CAMINAR.

**Eita**: Bueno, Sasuke y Sakura en el asiento de atrás, el señor Tazuna y Naruto en el segundo asiento y Kakashi y yo adelante.

Mientras Eita conducía, los aldeanos veían con curiosidad el vehículo, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kotetsu e Izumo, los esperaban.

Eita le dio a cada uno una bolsita llena de sus galletas caseras.

Después de salir, Eita acelero un poco.

Naruto y compañía estaba sorprendido, esta…camioneta tenía más velocidad, a ese ritmo tardarían menos de los 5 días que los separa del País de las Olas.

En el camino, dos ninjas de Kiri conocidos como los hermanos Demonio de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla estaba preparados para atacar.

Pero lo que no se imaginaron ambos ninjas es que una extraña carreta (_desde el punto de vista de ellos_) los golpeara desgraciadamente para ellos a uno tenia una pierna y una mano fracturada y al otro golpes varios.

Con dificultad ellos llegaron y le informaron a Un ninja renegado conocido como unos de los 7 espadachines de la niebla cuyo nombre era Zabuza.

"tendré que ocuparme de ellos yo mismo" – dijo el susodicho.

La camioneta se detuvo en un claro junto a un rio, todos bajaron.

**Kakashi**: bueno, dispérsense para buscar algo de comer.

**Eita:** no se preocupe Kakashi, tome precauciones y traje comida suficiente.

En eso Eita saco una cajita ante la mirada de todos, escogió una especie de capsula, apretó un botón lo lanzo y apareció una cabaña de picnic hasta con su propio fregadero para lavar los platos.

Todos, incluyendo al mismo Naruto estaban sorprendidos.

**Naruto:**¿que esto Nii san?

**Sakura:** acaso es un jutsu o una invocación.

**Eita:** ni uno ni otro, es tecnología, cortesía de La Corporación Capsula.

**Kakashi:**… ¿Corporación Capsula?...

**Eita**: así es, por que no se sientan y le explicare todo.

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa de picnic.

**Eita**: Verán, La Corporación Cápsula es una compañía fundada y dirigida por mi abuelo el Dr. Teodoro Brief, mi Tía Bulma es la actual presidenta, en un futuro la compañía será presidida por mi primo Trunks. La Corporación se basa y toma su nombre de las cápsulas Hoi Poi creadas por mi abuelo el Dr. Brief. La sede de la empresa, se encuentra en la Ciudad del Oeste en Illinois a 50 km al este de Chicago y además es el hogar de la familia Brief.

**Sakura:** Oye y ese símbolo es el de esa empresa.

**Eita:**así es Sakura, como ves el logotipo es muy simple, con tan sólo dos letras "C" y el nombre de la empresa.

**Sasuke**: Entonces también eres un Brief.

**Eita: **Así es, como ustedes saben mi nombre completo es Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle Brief, a pesar que tengo derecho en la empresa, ya que soy unos de los accionistas mayoritarios, ya que tengo acciones que mi madre me dejo al morir, yo renuncie a ese derecho y en una junta se propuso que mi primo tomara las riendas cuando mi Tía se retire, tal y como ella lo hizo cuando mi abuelo se retiró.

**Naruto:** Oye Ni - san, y ¿a qué se dedica esa…empresa?

**Eita:** Debido a que la invención y la producción de las Cápsulas Hoi Poi es extremadamente popular y útil, la Corporación Capsula es una de las empresas más grandes, ricas e influyentes en el mundo seguido por Cerámicas La Salle, de la cual también tengo acciones que también me dejo mi padre al morir, es la segunda empresa igual de grande, rica e influyente, la empresa La Salle es presidirá por mi Tía Emperatriz La Salle Jerez , la empresa se dedica a la fabricación de piezas en cerámica , desde platos y vasos hasta piezas de baño.

Volviendo a la Corporación Capsula, Aunque el producto primario de la empresa es la tecnología de las cápsulas Hoi Poi,la compañía también desarrolla y produce muchos de los elementos encontrados dentro de cápsulas. Esto puede verse por vehículos como el que usamos y otros productos.

Kakashi se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que el tutor de Naruto venia de "Clanes" muy influyentes y que el "Clan Brief" fabricara ese tipo de cosas, un sentimiento de curiosidad se apodero del Peli plata, tendría que convencer a Eita de llevarlo a ese logar llamado Ciudad del Oeste.

Sim embargo noto una chacra cerca de ellos

Continuara….


	14. Eita y el equipo 7 VS Zabuza

Capítulo 14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kakashi se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que el tutor de Naruto venia de "Clanes" muy influyentes y que el "Clan Brief" fabricara ese tipo de cosas, un sentimiento de curiosidad se apodero del Peli plata, tendría que convencer a Eita de llevarlo a ese logar llamado Ciudad del Oeste._

_Sim embargo noto una chacra cerca de ellos._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De pronto, una gran espada aparece dirigiéndose contra Kakashi, éste la esquiva, y al momento en que da contra un árbol, un hombre alto y extraño aparece sobre ella.

**Eita:** Maestro Kakashi, ¿Quién es él?

**Kakashi:** Se trata Zabuza Momochi es un reconocido Jōnin renegado de Kiri conocido como el Demonio Oculto en la Neblina.

Kakashi al ver que su enemigo era potencialmente peligroso, levanta su Banda Ninja para revelar que en su ojo izquierdo posee un Sharingan.

**Zabuza:** Vaya, Vaya pero si es Kakashi Hatake el hombre que ha copiado más de mil Jutsu y que se encontraba en algunos Libros Bingo de mi aldea.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué es un Sharingan?

**Sasuke:** Bueno Dobe, el Sharingan es un Jutsu único del Clan Uchiha que permitía predecir todos los ataques del rival.

**Zabuza**: … pero se te olvido decir mocoso que también permite copiar cualquier técnica del oponente con solo observarla.

De pronto Zabuza desaparece y reaparece en medio de Tazuna, Sakura, Naruto , Eita y Sasuke, y se dispone a atacarlos con su Kubikiribōchō, Eita pensó rápido y le dio un gran golpe en el estómago del ninja de la niebla ,permitiendo que los demás se alejaran, de repente Eita nota que el cuerpo de Zabuza era un Clon de Agua.

Para sorpresa de todos un segundo Zabuza aparece detrás de Kakashi, y el primer Zabuza vuelve a ser un Clon de Agua, finalmente Kakashi es encerrado en el Jutsu: Prisión de Agua por Zabuza, dejando a Eita, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Tazuna propensos a cualquier ataque del oponente.

Sin embargo, no contaba que Eita y Naruto crearon un escudo mágico alrededor de Tazuna

En un ataque de ingenio, Naruto a sacar una Fūma Shuriken de su mochila, y se la lanza a Sasuke. Sasuke, se da cuenta del plan de Naruto y lanza el Fūma Shuriken a Zabuza, que fácilmente lo esquiva. Para su sorpresa, los Genin han usado el Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken de la primera, y se ve obligado a saltar sobre ella para evitar ser dañado. Cuando lo hace la segunda shuriken se convierte en Naruto, que se había transformado con el fin de engañar a Zabuza y le lanza un Kunai a Zabuza, que, incapaz de esquivarlo, se ve obligado a liberar de su prisión a Kakashi para así salir ileso.

Gracias a la estrategia de Naruto, Zabuza es forzado a liberar la prisión que encerraba a Kakashi, así como lograr que el Clon de Agua del Espadachín desapareciera. Entonces, Zabuza molesto, intenta lanzarle un Fūma Shuriken a Naruto pero es detenido por el escudo que Naruto creo (_Recuerden el capítulo10, Naruto es aprendiz de Embrujado_). Luego, Kakashi felicita a Naruto por su gran trabajo y le comenta a Zabuza que no volverá a caer en su prisión nuevamente.

De pronto una voz tétrica se escuchó detrás del ninja de la niebla.

**Eita: **Vaya…Vaya… eso de tratar de matar a la gente no es muy agradable Sr. Momochi. Especialmente…Niños. "

**Zabuza**: Mira, no lo sé ni me importa quién demonios eres, pero yo estoy aquí para encargarme del anciano, de Kakashi y de esos mocosos y si tú te metes en mi camino, también morirás".

Sin embargo, Eita sonrió. Puesto que congelo el tiempo momentáneamente y luego golpeó Zabuza.

Eita lo miro molesto.

**Eita:** Escuchame Bien Mal Nacido, Nunca… nunca amenazar a mi hermanito y a su equipo o te las veras conmigo.

**Zabuza: **Que tenemos aquí vaya…al parecer el jovencito quiere pelear, está bien peleare contigo y te mandare al infierno.

Zabuza con su técnica, lleno el lugar con una intensa niebla.

**Eita:** Deja los juegos de Zabuza, no permitiré lastimar a nadie.

(_Recito un sortilegio_)

_**Deja que el objetivo sea más que un sueño, que la niebla que Zabuza creo, yo ordeno su dispersión, porque yo pido que el ninja sea visto.**_

De pronto Eita dijo esas palabras, la niebla desapareció, ante la mirada de todos en especial de Zabuza.

**Zabuza:** (_en shock_) "¿Cómo disipaste la niebla?"

**Eita:** (_Sonriendo_) Un Embrujado nunca revela sus secretos.

**Zabuza**: preparate a morir, "Estilo de agua: Dragón de agua Jutsu!".

Zabuza creo un enorme torrente de agua y luego lo disparó a Eita en la forma de un dragón. Sin toque de miedo en sus ojos, Eita chasqueo sus dedos y el dragón de agua exploto.

**Kakashi:** espera Zabuza, si quieres pelea, tendrás que enfréntate conmigo primero.

Zabuza asintió y ambos se preparan para pelear.

Ambos Shinobis comienzan a separarse y a tomar distancia. Zabuza comienza a realizar una gran cantidad de sellos de mano que son simultáneamente copiados por el Sharingan de Kakashi. Luego de realizar los sellos de mano, ambos realizan el Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua liberando dos dragones gigantes de agua que chocan entre sí.

Zabuza se muestra sorprendido debido a que Kakashi no sólo seguía sus movimientos, sino que prácticamente era capaz de realizarlos al mismo tiempo, incluso siendo capaz de leerle los pensamientos. Zabuza cae en los efectos de las técnicas oculares de Kakashi provocando su confusión y parálisis. Kakashi aprovecha esto para adelantarse a Zabuza y usar el Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada que arrastra a Zabuza contra un árbol. Luego Kakashi le lanza varios Kunais para paralizarlo y le comenta que es su fin. Sin embargo, aparece un chico enmascarado que le lanza dos Senbon en el cuello a Zabuza, asesinándolo, y se presenta como un ninja rastreador de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Menciona que ha estado buscando a Zabuza por un largo tiempo y agradece al equipo de Kakashi por capturarlo.

El chico enmascarado se lleva el cuerpo de Zabuza.

Sakura explica que los ninjas rastreadores son los que se encargan de eliminar a los Ninjas Renegados de sus aldeas con el objetivo de evitar que los secretos, que el ninja renegado porta, sean capturados por enemigos de otras aldeas. Luego de esto, Naruto le reclama al ninja enmascarado por su manera de actuar pero Kakashi le ordena que se calme y le explica que así son las cosas en el mundo Shinobi. El chico enmascarado toma el cuerpo de Zabuza y desaparece con él. Kakashi decide continuar con la misión de escoltar a Tazuna pero, cuando comenzaba a trasladarse, cae desmayado provocando gran preocupación entre sus compañeros.

Eita al ver eso toma es cuerpo de Kakashi y lo acuesta en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, después de un refrigeriorápido, el vehículo continua su camino.

Mientras conducía, Eita sentía que no habían visto lo último de Zabuza y que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver las caras.

Continuara….

.


	15. El Regreso de Kaiza

Capítulo 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kakashi decide continuar con la misión de escoltar a Tazuna pero, cuando comenzaba a trasladarse, cae desmayado provocando gran preocupación entre sus compañeros._

_Eita al ver eso toma es cuerpo de Kakashi y lo acuesta en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, después de un refrigerio rápido, el vehículo continua su camino._

_Mientras conducía, Eita sentía que no habían visto lo último de Zabuza y que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver las caras._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 días después

La camioneta finalmente había llegado a la aldea de Tazuna. Al verla, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la mirada sin esperanza en los ojos de la gente. Incluso Eita se vio afectado, después de haber visto los lugares más felices en su mundo. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, donde el susodicho les presentó a Tsunami, su hija. Dio las gracias a todos por ayudar a su padre ya su pueblo, la mujer los invito a pasar la noche.

Eita entreno un poco a Naruto en la artes de la magia antes de dormir.

_**A la Mañana Siguiente **_

Kakashi llevó a todos a un claro en medio del bosque para repasar ejercicios chakra.

"Ok, ahora vamos a trabajar en su control de chakra," Kakashi dijo, acercándose a un árbol ", y la primera lección es subir estos árboles."

"Eso es fácil de Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gritó, expresando lo que todos los demás estaban pensando.

"Pero… Sin usar las manos ", afirma Kakashi, ganando miradas incrédulas de todos.

"¡Pe-Pero eso es imposible!" Naruto protestó.

**Eita:** Recuerda nada es imposible Naruto, pero hay algunas cosas son más difíciles que otras."

En lugar de responder, Kakashi simplemente comenzó a caminar por el árbol. Cuando llegó a una rama alta, se puso sobre él al revés.

"¿Tu decías Naruto?" Kakashi pregunta, saltando. Sin esperar a que respondiera, Kakashi siguió: "La idea es centrarse chakra en sus pies, lo que permitirás pegarse al árbol. Pero ten cuidado con la cantidad que usas."

Y con eso, Kakashi se fue.

"Bueno, mejor empiezan ahora chicos", dice Eita, mientras da un paso atrás.

"Espera, ¿no vas a hacer el entrenamiento?" Sakura le pregunta curiosa.

"Lo haré, pero quiero ver cómo se utiliza chakra primero", fue la respuesta de Eita.

Después de un rato, Eita solamente sonreía por la forma que los 3 chicos trataban de subir al árbol.

Bueno, creo que sé cómo funciona esto", dice Eita.

Luego procedió a caminar sin problemas por el árbol, antes de caminar hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Sasuke le preguntó: "Ninguno de nosotros podría hacerlo a la perfección en el primer intento."

"! Si, hermano, Cuéntanos!" Naruto preguntó.

**Eita:** (_Suspirando_) Miren chicos, yo no tengo chakra. Vengo de un lugar donde las personas no han evolucionado las redes de chakra. Todos tenemos energía vital, pero no todos pueden utilizarla como ustedes pueden hacelo. Como les dije soy un Embrujado, nosotros podemos manipular la energía a nuestro alrededor para hacer magia. Así, sólo use un hechizo para que mis pies sean pegajosos. Si quieres aprender a utilizar chakra para subir al árbol, le sugiero que trabajen juntos. Utiliza el poder de tres… ese poder que te enseñe Naruto".

Y con eso, Eita regreso a la casa de Tsunami.

Más tarde esa noche, durante la cena, Sakura notó que una foto de familia de Tazuna tenía una parte que falta. Cuando se le preguntó al respecto, Tazuna tristemente les cuenta la historia de Kaiza, cómo él era un héroe para el pueblo, y la forma en que fue asesinado. Al oír cómo su muerte afectó a Inari, Eita se quedó pensativo.

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Naruto continuaban con el entrenamiento.

Más tarde esa noche de ese mismo día, mientras todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la cocina de Tsunami, Inari entró a ver a Sasuke y Naruto agotado de entrenar.

"¿Por qué se molestan?" Él les gritó con enojo: "! No pueden ganarle a Gato, es invencible!"

**Eita**: Mira, Inari he vencido el origen de todo mal, estoy bastante seguro de que podemos manejar un pequeño jefe de la mafia, puedo probarte que podemos...mira hare algo para que recuperes esa sonrisa que perdiste, y vuelvas a creer en los héroes.

**Inari:** ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

**Eita:** ya verás…dígame señora Tsunami, ¿tiene algunas velas?

**Tsunami:** …si paraqué las quieres.

**Eita:** …aprovechare que están todos aquí…

"¿Por qué?" Inari pregunta, confundido.

Eita se da vuelta y mira a Inari con una sonrisa antes de responder: "Es hora de que alguien venga a darte una lección de heroísmo. Voy a llamar a Kaiza.

**Inari:** eso es Imposible… el está muerto…nadie puede traerlo de vuelta.

Eita se agacho y se puso su rostro frente al del Niño.

**Eita:**…¿Confías en mí?

Inari dudo…pero aun así asintió.

**Naruto**: oye Nii- san, de veras podrás traer a Kaiza al mundo de los vivos.

**Eita:** para un Embrujado…casi nada es imposible…Naruto todavía no estas preparado para esa tecnica…pero no te preocupes cuando tu nivel de magia este en cierto nivel…tu podrás hacerlo también.

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke estaba molesto, si pudiera aprender la técnica de Eita posiblemente, podría traer a todo su clan a la vida.

Cuando se reunieron en el piso de la sala Tsunami estaba encendiendo las velas

**Eita:** gracias por encender la velas, ahora por favor, siéntense alrededor de las velas y tómense de las manos.

Todos hicieron lo que Eita le dijo, el joven La Salle ante la vista de Tazuna y su Familia hizo aparecer el emblema de su familia.

**Eita:** (_Recitando el sortilegio_)_**…Escucha estas palabras, escucha mi llanto, espíritu del otro lado, ven a mí, te invoco a ti, cruza ahora la gran división.**_

Un enjambre de luces blancas se arremolinaba en el centro del círculo. Poco a poco se juntaron y en un destello de luz, un hombre apareció en el centro. Llevaba una camisa azul, pantalón blanco, y tenía un trozo de cuerda atada alrededor de su cabeza. Él era transparente, pero cuando salió del círculo, era como si estuviera vivo.

"¿Qué clase de truco es esto?" Inari pregunta medio temeroso.

"No es un truco, es magia", dice Eita "Pero el sortilegio dura solo 30 minutos ya que él no es un Embrujado, usen su tiempo sabiamente."

Kaiza acercó y se arrodilló frente a Inari. Poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, le sonrió a su hijo.

"Hola Inari", dijo Kaiza calurosamente.

"Papá," susurró antes de Inari se arrojó a Kaiza. Tsunami y Tazuna todavía estaban mirando a Kaiza, pero rápidamente corrió y lo abrazaron también.

"Debemos dejar que ellos tienen su momento de privacidad," dijo Kakashi mientras los demás salían de la casa.

Continuara….


	16. Batalla final en el Puente - parte 1

Capítulo 16

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kaiza acercó y se arrodilló frente a Inari. Poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, sonrió a su hijo._

_"Hola Inari", dijo Kaiza calurosamente._

_"Papá," susurró antes de Inari se arrojó a Kaiza. Tsunami y Tazuna todavía estaban mirando a Kaiza, pero rápidamente corrió y lo abrazó también._

_"Debemos dejar que ellos tienen su privacidad," dijo Kakashi mientras los demás salían de la casa_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**25 MINUTOS DESPUES**_

_**Fuera de la casa de Tazuna**_

**Eita:** bueno amigos, entremos, ya que Kaiza tiene que volver al otro mundo y Naruto, se va a la cama, has estado entrenando durante todo el día de hoy.

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa donde se encontraban los cuatro miembros de la familia mientras hablaban.

**Eita:** lamento mucho interrumpir, Kaiza tienes que volver ahora, tu tiempo casi termina.

**Kaiza:** Bien entonces me retiro - mientras camina de nuevo al círculo y se hace transparente - Gracias y recuerda Inari, no pierdas la esperanza.

**Inari**: Si papa.

Eita agita su mano y Kaiza desaparece en un enjambre de luces blancas. Inari en silencio se acerca a joven La Salle y lo abraza, antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

**Eita:**Bueno, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, mañana será un día muy largo.

**Kakashi: **tú también mereces un descanso, Eita.

Contrariamente a la predicción de Eita, el resto de la semana pasó sin nada agitado para él y el equipo 7. Naruto continuaba su entrenamiento tanto en la artes ninja, como en las artes místicas de la magia, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke_(a su pesar_) protegida a Tazuna. Con el tiempo, el trabajo sobre el puente estaba casi terminado, por lo que el equipo ninja y el embrujado se preparaban para lo peor. Cuando Tazuna anunció que los trabajos en el puente se terminarían en 5 días, Naruto trabajó hasta altas horas de su entrenamiento y finalmente llegó a la parte superior de su árbol.

Cuando Naruto regresó de ese entrenamiento, de inmediato se desplomó en su cama. Decidiendo que necesitaba para recuperar su chakra, así como su resistencia, Kakashi y Eita asintieron.

Mientras se preparaban para el día de mañana.

_**País de las Olas**_

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y golpeó a Naruto en la cara. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y se sienta.

"¡Maldita sea!, dormí demasiado " Se dice a sí mismo como él se apresuró cambiarse de ropa. Corre escaleras abajo, sólo para encontrar Tsunami tranquilamente le cocinar el desayuno.

"Buenos días" – dijo el joven Uzumaki.

"Buenos díasNaruto, mira aquí te guarde el desayuno" – dijo Tsunami sirviéndole su comida.

Rápidamente, Naruto se comió su desayuno y se fue para el puente, no sin antes, hacer un clon y le ordeno que cuidara a Tsunami.

**Naruto:** Que es esa sensación,porque siento que hoy habrá un peligro, tengo que apresurarme.

_**Mientras en el puente**_

Kakashi, Eita, Sakura, Sasuke y Tazuna llegaron al puente sólo para encontrar a todos los trabajadores inconscientes.

"¿Qué pasó con mis hombres?" dijo Tazuna lleno de miedo. De repente, una niebla fina se forma en el puente.

"Lo siento por hacerte esperar Kakashi," la voz de Zabuza suena en toda la niebla, que parecía venir de todas las direcciones a la vez. Sasuke y Sakura tomaron su kunai,Eita se hizo que su emblema brillara, llamando la atención de Zabuza "Veo que todavía tienes a esos mocosos contigo."

**Eita**: Bueno Zabuza, si quieres una pelea, eso tendrás.

De pronto Eita saca un medallón ante la mirada de los demás incluyendo a Zabuza y recita una frase:

_**PODER DEL MEDALLON, PODER DE TRES, METAMORFOSIS**_.

De pronto, es escuchaba, una especie de música de guitarra, ese rito era desconocido para los ninjas (_Era música de Flamenco Español_), de pronto vieron como las ropas de Eita cambiaban, ahora usaba unos pantalones negros, ceñidos y una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta corta color verde una especie de fajín color rojo y un sombrero color negro con el emblema de la familia de Eita.

**Zabuza:** Vaya…Vaya…bonitos atuendos, Haku creo que ya tiene tu rival.

**Haku:** Jutsu Secreto: Espejos de cristales de hielo.

Al decir esas palabras, Haku activa su jutsu, el aire alrededor de Sasuke y de Eita. De repente, el agua a su alrededor da forma a una cúpula de espejos a su alrededor y luego se congelo. Haku entra en uno de los espejos, y su imagen se muestra entonces en cada espejo. Kakashi se mueve para ayudar a Sasuke, pero es detenido por Zabuza.

"Si quieres una pelea", advirtió el demonio de la niebla oculta, "peleas conmigo.".

En eso Naruto llego "¡No tengas miedo, Naruto Uzumaki está aquí!" Grita, causando que todos lo miraran.

**Eita:**Naruto, usa tu medallón.

En eso Naruto saco su medallón y Grito.

**PODER DEL MEDALLON, PODER DE TRES, METAMORFOSIS.**

Continuara….


	17. Batalla final en el Puente - Parte 2

Capítulo 17

_ ANTERIORMENTE_

"_¡No tengas miedo, Naruto Uzumaki está aquí!" Grita, causando que todos lo miraran._

_**Eita:**__ Naruto, usa tu medallón._

_En eso Naruto saco su medallón y Grito._

_**PODER DEL MEDALLON, PODER DE TRES, METAMORFOSIS.**_

_ Continuamos _

En ese momento, Naruto también se transformó similarmente como Eita, pero su pantalón era negro , sus tradicionales sandalias también eran negras y su fajín era Rojo y su chaleco era negro y una camisa anaranjada y un sombrero marrón con el símbolo de los Uzumaki.

**Naruto:** "El apuesto aprendiz de Embrujado Naruto esta aquí".

Naruto simplemente sonrió, Haku lanzo su sebón, pero se sorprendió al ver que Eita y Naruto habían formado una barrera, alrededor de Sasuke.

**Eita y Naruto:** por el poder de la luz, que los espejos que esa persona se destruyan, por el poder de tres.

De pronto estallaron todos los espejos en frente de ellos, creando un gran agujero en la cúpula.

Haku se quedó mirando con incredulidad. ¿Cómo? ¡Nadie ha destruido mis espejos! ¿Qué eres?

"Yo, Haku," Eita dice mientras se acerca al espejo donde él está "soy un embrujado y Naruto es mi aprendiz."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica que conoció en el bosque después que termino su entrenamiento y gritó: "Oye, eres tú, La chica de la selva"

"¿La conoces?" Eita le preguntó a Naruto.

Naruto asintió, "Sí, veras…ella me encontró desmayado en el bosque anoche cuando estaba entrenando."

"Naruto" Haku dice, mirando al jinjuriki, "Por favor. Matarme."

"¿Por qué quieres que te mate?" Naruto grita, "¡Eso es una locura!"

"Soy una herramienta rota," Haku dice, mirando hacia abajo, "le he fallado a Zabuza y no tengo ninguna razón para vivir. Por favor, mátame, rápido."

"Incluso si eso fuera cierto", dice Eita, caminando hacia Haku ", una herramienta que se ha roto se puede arreglar. Pero Haku, no puede ser arreglado. Porque usted es una persona, no una herramienta.

Eita cubrió a Haku con una energía dorada y curo todas sus heridas.

"Es hora de vivir su propia vida Haku," Eita le dice sonriendo "Tienes que ser tu propia persona."

Haku asiente, cuando de repente, se oye el sonido de la electricidad crepitante y vieron a Zabuza y a Kakashi a punto de lanzarse sus respectivos ataques

Eita los congelo y los traslado uno alejado del otro.

. "¿Por qué lo salvaste?" Kakashi preguntó, mirando al Embrujado.

"porque esta pelea es inútil, para ti, Zabuza y Haku."

Antes de su conversación podría ir más lejos, una voz habló desde el final del puente.

"Bueno Zabuza, parece que fallaste. Lástima, ahora voy a tener que matarlos a todos ustedes."

El Equipo 7, Eita, Tazuna, Haku y Zabuza vieron a Gato junto a un pequeño ejército.

"Gato" Zabuza gritó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver cómo estabas" Gato dice mientras mira a Tazuna, "pero ya que no cumpliste con tu tarea, supongo que tengo que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, mejor así, de todos modos no iba a pagarte."

Cuando escucho eso, Zabuza se iba a enfrentar Gato, pero fue detenido por Eita.

"Por favor, Zabuza", dijo mirando a Gato y sus hombres, "nos permiten a Naruto y a mí encárganos de la situación".

Eita y Naruto caminaban delante de todos y se quedaron en el centro del puente.

"¿Qué?" Gato dice, claramente divertido, "¿crees que dos chicos pueden hacer frente a mis hombres? Supongo que aprendan por las malas. ¡A ellos!"

De pronto Naruto y Eita se separaron, el emblema de ambos chicos aparecieron y de pronto aparecieron dos clones de cada uno, los ninjas notaron que en cada uno de los clones en su sombrero aparecía un símbolo diferente, mientras que el original aparecía un sol en su sombrero, los otros dos aparecía una luna y una estrella, Naruto y Eita se tomaron de las manos de sus respectivos clones y recitaron:

_**El Poder de Tres nos hará libres. El Poder de Tres nos hará libres. El Poder de Tres nos hará libres. **_

Los matones se detuvieron lentamente y los chicos seguían recitando:

"_**El Poder de Tres nos hará libres. ¡El Poder de Tres nos hará libres**__!_ _**MAGIA ELEMENTAL, VENTISCA MAGICA**_"

Con el grito final, todo el pequeño ejército Gato que trajo con él fue vencido por una poderosa ventisca, llenado el lugar de de gritos de miedo. Gato miraba con terror cuando Eita se acercaban a él.

"Ahora es tu turno", dijo Eita con frialdad antes de volver a Recitar:

"_**Es Tiempo ahora para reparar el daño y la venganza de las víctimas.**_

_**Has causado un gran dolor y muerte, por lo que al terminar mi sortilegio tu vida acabara en este momento**_…_**por el poder de tres**_"

Gato empezó a sentir un calor inmenso, de pronto empezó a quemarse antes de explotar.

Eita deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, "Finalmente. Ya está hecho."

Caminando de regreso a donde estaban los ninja, Eita y Naruto tuvieron que contener la risa en las expresiones en las caras de todos los demás.

"Y tú...y Naruto…", comienza Sakura.

"Destruyeron una horda de matones..." continuó Kakashi.

"…y mataste…a Gato" continuaba Zabuza, Haku estaba mudo.

"Sin mayor esfuerzo." Sasuke terminó.

"Ah…sí chicos, no se preocupen" Dijo Eita encogiéndose de hombros.

"En cualquier caso," Kakashi dice, volviéndose para mirar a Zabuza, "todavía tenemos que averiguar qué hacer con ustedes dos."

"En realidad Kakashi," Zabuza responde: "Ya no tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Mi jefe está muerto, así que yo no tengo ninguna recompensa por matar al constructor de puentes. Vamos a Haku." Zabuza se volvió y comenzó a irse, pero se dio la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que Haku no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Haku?"

"Un momento por favor, Zabuza" Haku responde antes de pasar a Eita y Naruto, "Gracias a los dos. Estoy eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí."

"Haku, no tienes que ir con él, sabes" Naruto dice con esperanza en sus ojos " podrías venir con nosotros."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo," Haku dice con una sonrisa triste, "mi lugar está con Zabuza, ya estoy listo para dirigir mi propia vida, pero no puedo simplemente abandonarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí".

"Pues que la respuesta es simple," Eita dice antes de llamar a Zabuza, "¡Hey Zabuza! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la aldea de la hoja?"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de las personas reunidas. Incluso Zabuza parecía un poco sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" -pregunta, completamente estupefacto.

"Eita" Regaña a Kakashi, " no puedes ofrecer a un ninja renegado de la oportunidad de vivir en el pueblo"

"¿Y por qué no?" Eita le pregunta, volviendo la mirada de Kakashi, "Estoy seguro que el Hokage no le importa tener a alguien que tiene íntimo conocimiento de la Tierra de Agua y la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla en el pueblo. Además Kakashi, hemos hablado de esto. No tienes poder sobre mí".

Después ambos chicos se des transformaron.

Kakashi se quedó allí, atónito, como Eita y los demás, incluyendo a Zabuza y Haku van de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna.

Mientras en Konoha un gran peligro asecha la casa de Naruto y Eita…

Continuara…


	18. Peligro en Casa de Los Hermanos La Salle

Capitulo 18

_- Anteriormente-_

_"Eita" Regaña a Kakashi, " no puedes ofrecer a un ninja renegado de la oportunidad de vivir en el pueblo"_

_"¿Y por qué no?" Eita le pregunta, volviendo la mirada de Kakashi, "Estoy seguro que el Hokage no le importa tener a alguien que tiene íntimo conocimiento de la Tierra de Agua y la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla en el pueblo. Además Kakashi, hemos hablado de esto. No tienes poder sobre mí"._

_Después ambos chicos se des transformaron._

_Kakashi se quedó allí, atónito, como Eita y los demás, incluyendo a Zabuza y Haku van de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna._

_Mientras en Konoha, un gran peligro asecha en la casa de Eita y Naruto_

_ Continuamos_

Mientras en Konoha, en la casa de Eita y Naruto, alguien apareció por la puerta de atrás, era un ninja llamado Yasei Kogara tenía una marca en la mejilla derecha, el ninja le tenía rencor a Konoha y especialmente a Kakashi, tuvo que huir porque peli plata lo descubrió tratando de vender información aI aldea de Iwa (_Por órdenes de Danzo_), tuvo que pelear con él y le hizo esta marca en su rostro, Yasei pensaba que el debía morir por su acción.

- por su culpa, me convertí en ninja renegado – pensaba el ninja.

Después de unos minutos apareció un hombre con vendas en la mitad de su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza.

**¿?:**Que bueno que viniste,Kogara.

**Yasei:** sabes Danzo…me costó mucho entrar a Konoha sin ser detectado.

**Danzo:** no te preocupes, cuando terminemos con este encargo, saldrás por la salida secreta de mi cuartel.

**Yasei: **Sé que Kakashi está en misión, junto con el Hijo de Minato.

**Danzo:** Si pero por ahora eso no es importante, te pedí que vinieras, no por el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, mira en esta casa vive una persona que adopto como su hermano mayor al mocoso ese, su nombre es Eita.

**Yasei:** en serio, me gustaría conocerlo antes de matarlo, tal como mate al maldito de Minato.

**Danzo**: Yasei, tendrás lo que quieres, pero quiero que abras esa puerta, tú eras único que sabe cómo abrir y cerrar puertas, sin llaves.

Yasei saco un pergamino y saco una herramienta parecía a una ganzúa, y la metió en la cerradura, después de unos minutos se oyó un "clic", la puerta se abrió.

Yasei y Danzo miraron la casa, se sorprendieron al ver la decoración y el mobiliario.

**Danzo: **Vaya, al parecer el chico ese… tiene buen gusto.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera al segundo piso, vieron las fotos, Yasei vio al Chico La Salle, pero lo que más lo enfureció es la sonrisa de Naruto.

Iba a destruir la foto, cuando Danzo lo detuvo con su bastón.

**Danzo:** no hagas eso, tenemos que ser discretos, si no el sabrá que alguien estuvo aquí en su ausencia.

Yasei a regañadientes, le hizo caso.

Pero se dio cuenta de la mujer de la otra foto, en ese momento Yasei tuvo pensamientos lujuriosos.

**Yasei:** (_Pensando_), seguramente es la madre de ese chico Eita, es muy hermosa, quizás la busque y pasemos un buen rato.

Revisaron cada habitación, pero al pasar por la escalera del tercer piso, Yasei y Danzo vieron una gran fotografía de New York.

**Yasei: **_(Pensando_) seguro ese chico viene de esa aldea, vaya que esas casas son grandes, antes de matar a ese mocoso, lo obligare a que me diga en donde está localizada y quien sabe ahí poder hacer mi voluntad en ese lugar.

De pronto, Danzo sintió un gran poder que emergía detrás de la puerta que da al ático.

**Danzo**: siento un gran poder ahí…esa debe de ser su fuente de poder.

El Kogama se quedó sorprendido - ¿Qué busca Danzo? ¿Qué poder hay en esta habitación?

Danzo trato de abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con un candado especial.

Yasei trato de abrirlo , pero fu inútil , El ninja renegado se sorprendió, la persona que fabrico este candado , era un genio , ahora a Yasei le nació una ambición , iba a obligar a Eita a llevarlo a su aldea y buscaría al genio que fabrico ese candado , el ninja vio dos letras C en el candado y las palabras Capsule Corp.

**Yasei:**_(pensando_) ¿Corporación Capsula? , vaya que maravillas tendrán, debo saberlo, fabricaran armas…si es así iré a ese lugar y después vendré a conquistar Konoha.

De pronto una energía se sintió en toda la casa, cuando se dieron cuenta, Danzo y Yasei estaban de regreso en la base de Shimura.

**Danzo:** Maldita sea, el poder que emanaba de esa habitación, nos sacó…

**Yasei:** ¿quieres que volvamos a esa casa?

**Danzo: **no, esperare…por ahora…atacare en cuanto sea preciso…ahora necesito que me hagas un trabajo, fue muy gratificante que eliminaras a Orochimaru y a sus secuaces…quiero que elimines también al Akatsuki.

Danzo le mostro las fotos de los miembros, incluyendo la de Itachi Uchida junto con una bolsa de dinero.

**Danzo:** quiero que no quede ni uno vivo…ellos son un obstáculo para mis Planes, tendrás el resto de tu paga cuando termines el trabajo.

**Yasei: **Esta bien cumpliré tu encargo…bueno Danzo…entonces me voy…

**Danzo:**estábien…te guiare a la salida.

Mientras Danzo guiaba a Yasei a la salida, el ninja renegado pensó en buscar información de esa Corporación Capsula.

Danzo en cambio pensaba, como manipular a Eita para que le cediera ese poder que hay en su casa.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Yasei tenía información de Danzo que lo comprometía y si a él se le ocurría traicionarlo, esa información saldría a la luz, Danzo pasaría los últimos días de su vida en la prisión o sería ejecutado.

Por su parte Danzo, no quería cabos sueltos, tenía planeado matar a Yasei cuando terminara con el Akatsuki.

Continuara…


	19. Vientos de Cambio

Capitulo 19

_- Anteriormente-_

_Mientras Danzo guiaba a Yasei a la salida, el ninja renegado pensó en buscar información de esa Corporación Capsula._

_Danzo en cambio pensaba, como manipular a Eita para que le cediera ese poder que hay en su casa._

_Lo que ambos no sabían es que Yasei tenía información de Danzo que lo comprometía y si a él se le ocurría traicionarlo, esa información saldría a la luz, Danzo pasaría los últimos días de su vida en la prisión o sería ejecutado._

_Por su parte Danzo, no quería cabos sueltos, tenía planeado matar a Yasei cuando terminara con el Akatsuki._

_ Continuamos_

En otro lado de Konoha , mas exacto en la torre Hokage ,se suscitaba una reunión , en la oficina estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi con otras dos personas, ambos eran ninjas Sannin , una de ellas era Jiraya y la otra era una mujer llamada Tsunade Senju , ella es una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con ojos castaños y cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, Jiraya estaba presentando la información de su red de espías.

**Jiraya:** Según mi red, Orochimaru fue eliminado por el ninja traidor Yasei Kogara.

**Hiruzen:** entiendo, pero quiero hablar de otro asunto…Tsunade…la razón por la que te mande a llamar…es para que ocupes mi lugar como Hokage de Konoha.

**Tsunade:** ¿Por qué yo, sensei?

**Hiruzen**: a decir verdad , ya estoy muy viejo para este puesto … acepte de nuevo ser el Hokage paraqué Danzo no ocupara el rango…sabes que si lo hacía , tomaría a Naruto y lo convertiría en un arma , sin humanidad ni corazón, durante el tiempo que podía , lo defendía ... hasta que Eita llego y le dio el amor y la compañía que el necesitaba , él ha madurado en estos 6 meses …pero yo ya quiero retirarme para pasar mis últimos días en paz y tu como una Senju quisiera que ocuparas mi puesto …te lo pido por favor.

Tsunade, lo pensó, las palabras de Sarutobi, tenían sentido…tenía que cerrar esa herida que provocó la muerte de su novio Dan Kato.

**Tsunade: **Aceptare el cargo con una condición… tomare a Shizune, la sobrina de mi novio como secretaria, ella es mi aprendiz y confío mucho en ella. De hecho, Shizune es una de las pocas personas en las que confío con absoluta certeza.

**Hiruzen:** Esta bien, en cuanto regrese el equipo 7 de su misión del país de las Olas, anunciare al pueblo mi retiro.

**Tsunade:** está bien

Con esas palabras ambos Sannin, se retiran.

El viejo Hokage sabe que Tsunade proyecta una actitud dura, incluso cuando se enfrenta a grandes dificultades personales, y rara vez hace cumplidos o alabanzas a las personas. Ella critica fácilmente a otros por sus fallos… Sin embargo, en ocasiones, Tsunade muestra simpatía y sensibilidad por los demás…para él es la candidata perfecta… él sabe que Tsunade como ninja ha demostrado el mismo nivel de lealtad al pueblo.

**Hiruzen:** sé que tome la decisión correcta.

En eso el Hokage sale de su oficina de regreso a su casa.

CONTINUARA…


	20. El regreso a Konoha

Capitulo 20

_ Anteriormente _

_El viejo Hokage sabe que Tsunade proyecta una actitud dura, incluso cuando se enfrenta a grandes dificultades personales, y rara vez hace cumplidos o alabanzas a las personas. Ella critica fácilmente a otros por sus fallos… Sin embargo, en ocasiones, Tsunade muestra simpatía y sensibilidad por los demás…para él es la candidata perfecta… él sabe que Tsunade como ninja ha demostrado el mismo nivel de lealtad al pueblo._

_**Hiruzen:**__ sé que tome la decisión correcta._

_En eso el Hokage sale de su oficina de regreso a su casa_.

_ Continuamos _

**De Regreso al País De La Olas**

**5 Días después**

El puente fue finalmente terminado, y a igual que la misión del Equipo 7 fue oficialmente concluida. El equipo, junto con Haku, Zabuza, y Eita se prepara para volver a la aldea oculta en las hojas. Kakashi finalmente había aceptado la idea de Zabuza y Haku unirse a la hoja, al mismo tiempo que Zabuza había aceptado. Naruto estaba tan feliz de que realmente abrazó tanto a Zabuza y Kakashi.

"Gracias," dijo Tazuna mientras estrechaba la mano a Kakashi, "la gente de esta tierra estará para siempre en deuda con ustedes."

Kakashi aceptó el agradecimiento de Tazuna, así como el pago.

Naruto y Eita se estaba despidiendo de Inari.

**Inari: **Pero Naruto, Eita ¿Por qué no pueden quedarte aquí con mi mama y conmigo?

**Naruto:** Ya te dije Inari-chan, yo soy un ninja de Konoha, debo volver a mi aldea para protegerla.

**Eita:** …además, Naruto tiene que volver a Konoha para que pueda seguir con su entrenamiento en las artes místicas de la magia.

**Naruto**: además, aunque quiera quedarme aquí contigo debo proteger al mundo de la oscuridad.

¿La oscuridad? - Pregunto Inari asombrado.

-Si, por desgracia en este mundo hay gente mala, yo debo viajar por el mundo para librarlo de esa oscuridad, yo traerle luz y esperanza a aquel que lo necesite, voy a viajar por todos lados librando batallas contra bandidos y rescatar princesas - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Rescatar princesas? - Pregunto el niño con asombro.

-Sí, voy a salvar a miles de pueblos que sean oprimidos por las manos de cualquier villano, cuando alguien pida ayuda estaré ahí, cuando la oscuridad haga que las personas pierdan el camino yo los iluminare y le mostrare el camino del bien - Dijo Naruto dejándose llevar.

**Eita**: Naruto - Niisan calmate.

Naruto se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza.

**Inari:** ¿De verdad debes irte Eita-niisan?

**Eita:** Lo siento Inari-chan pero debemos regresar a la aldea.

Naruto se arrodillo al nivel del niño - Pero te prometo que volvemos siempre que pueda

-¿En serio lo prometes Naruto-niisan, Eita - niisan? - Dijo el niño que se aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que sí - Dijo Naruto que también estaba triste.

En eso Tsunami se acercó a los chicos

Trata de no meterte en problemas Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami.

-Yo trato pero por una extraña razón los problemas vienen a mi Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Te voy a extrañar Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami abrasando a Naruto.

-Yo también te extrañare Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto abrasando a la mujer.

Después del abrazo, Tsunami abrazo a Eita y le agradeció por haber traído a Kaiza aunque sea por poco tiempo.

**Eita:** no se preocupe, sé que Kaiza los cuida desde el cielo.

-Espero verlos a todos de nuevo algún día - Dijo Naruto mientras él se montaba en la camioneta y se despedía de todos.

La camioneta cruzo el puente, y se detuvo para ver a los habitantes alzando su mano, diciendo adiós.

Después la camioneta siguió su camino de regreso a Konoha.

Eita sentía una sensación extraña, presentía que un gran cambio sucedería al regresar a la aldea.

Continuara….


	21. Yasei se entero de la verdad

Capítulo 21

_ - Anteriormente - _

_La camioneta cruzo el puente, y se detuvo para ver a los habitantes alzando su mano, diciendo adiós._

_Después la camioneta siguió su camino de regreso a Konoha._

_Eita sentía una sensación extraña, presentía que un gran cambio sucedería al regresar a la aldea._

____ - Continuamos - _

_**Sede del Akatsuki**_

Yasei estaba complacido, había derrotado y eliminado a casi todos los miembros, solo le faltaba Itachi Uchiha, lo estaba buscando cuando dos miembros del escuadrón Ambu de Danzo aparecieron eran Hyo y Fu.

**Yasei:** como llegaron hasta aquí, acaso me siguieron.

**Fu:** nosotros sabíamos que ibas a venir, y al parecer terminaste con el trabajo y ahora terminaremos con tu vida.

**Hyo:** has demostrado que eres bastante útil. Pero me temo que tu utilidad ha llegado a su fin.

**Yasei:** ¿qué idioteces estan diciendo?

**Hyo:** Danzo- Sama dijo que no quería cabos sueltos.

**Yasei**: Ah… así que ese era el plan de Danzo, pues vengan por mi si quieren.

Y así comenzó la lucha…

**Mientras tanto, camino a Konoha**

La camioneta se detuvo en un claro junto al Rio, Eita saco la capsula y apareció la cabaña, ante la sorpresa de Zabuza y Haku, después de la explicación, Eita con ayuda de Haku y Sakura preparaban el almuerzo mientras Naruto entrenaba junto con Sasuke, Zabuza y Kakashi.

Eita tenía esa cara de preocupación mientras cocinaba, Haku se dio cuenta y se acercó a él.

**Haku:** ¿sucede algo Eita –san?

**Eita:** la verdad Haku, algo en el aire me dice que pronto estaremos en problemas, al parecer una verdad está a punto de revelarse.

_**De vuelta en la batalla entre Yasei y los dos Ambus.**_

Fu yacía sin vida en el suelo, Yasei le atravesó el pecho.

**Hyo:** ¿eres débil?

**Yasei**: todavía no has visto nada de mí.

**Hyo**: Las mismas palabras que dijo Taiga Kogara, antes que yo lo asesinara.

Yasei se quedó de una pieza.

**Yasei:** Mientes, fue Minato Namikaze que mato a mi padre.

**Hyo:** te equivocas, el que mato a tu padre está frente a ti, Danzo –Sama te engaño todo este tiempo, por qué crees que Kakashi te descubrió vendiendo información a Iwa, fue Danzo que te traiciono JAJAJA.

Yasei estaba con un gran dolor en el alma , Danzo , todo el tiempo había sido Danzo , el simplemente fue un títere en sus manos ,no solo sintió que traiciono al clan Kogara y la memoria de su padre, no solo le quito la vida a Minato Namikaze siento este inocente, sino que además por culpa de su odio desmedido a Minato ,condeno al hijo de él y Kushina a una vida llena de sufrimientos y rechazos por parte de la aldea que debía verlo como un héroe y además por culpa de él se convirtió en un ninja renegado , Todo fue por culpa de Danzo.

¡DANZO!- grito Yasei, rápidamente saco un Kunai y le atravesó el cráneo a Hyo, cayendo al instante sin vida.

Yasei después se dejó caer humillado y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

**Yasei**: Perdoname Padre, Perdoname Minato y Perdoname Naruto.

Itachi vio todo y se acercó a Yasei.

**Itachi**: lo siento…

**Yasei:** si vas a matarme hazlo, me lo merezco…

**Itachi:** No Yasei…aún podemos acabar con Danzo…he recogido mucha información acerca de las actividades ilegales de Danzo, hasta averigüe que tenía tratos con Gato.

**Yasei:** yo tengo copias de todos los documentos que Danzo utiliza, tenemos que acabar con él, según escuche antes de salir de la aldea, Hiruzen Sarutobi piensa retirarse del puesto de Hokage y Tsunade Senju ocupara su lugar y en 15 días será la reunión anual de Kages en Konoha, esa oportunidad la usara Danzo para usar su Sharingan.

Itachi quedo de una pieza, como es que Danzo tiene un Sharingan.

**Yasei:** Itachi…hay…hay algo que debo decirte…yo por órdenes de Danzo…asesine a Shisui Uchiha, lo siento, la intención de Danzo era apoderarse de los ojos de tu primo, por fortuna Danzo solo se apodero de uno de ellos, Itachi posiblemente tu no asesinaste a tu clan por voluntad propia, seguramente Danzo te forzó a hacerlo utilizando ese Sharingan, por favor perdoname.

**Itachi:** por mi estas perdonado, no te preocupes, ahora tenemos un enemigo en común, mejor salgamos de aquí… iremos a algún refugio

**Yasei:** iremos a mi antigua guarida, que está a dos días de aquí…tenemos que movernos…Danzo no descansara hasta acabar con nosotros

Itachi supo que Yasei estaba en lo cierto, así que ambos decidieron irse de ahí y buscar un refugio hasta que llegue a la hora de presentarse a Konoha para la caída de Danzo Shimura.

Pero para desgracia de Yasei, Hyo usaba una especie de veneno en sus armas, Yasei sabía que muy pronto la muerte llegaría a él, pero le pedía a Kami que por favor le diera la satisfacción de desenmascar a Danzo delante de toda Konoha.

Continuara…


	22. Eita y el equipo 7 Regresa a Konoha

Capítulo 22

_ Anteriormente _

_Pero para desgracia de Yasei, Hyo usaba una especie de veneno en sus armas, Yasei sabía que muy pronto la muerte llegaría a él, pero le pedía a Kami que por favor le diera la satisfacción de desenmascar a Danzo delante de toda Konoha_.

_ Continuamos _

_**3 Días después**_

El Equipo 7, Eita, Haku y Zabuza había llegado por fin, a la aldea de la hoja.

Al entrar a la puerta, Kotetsu e Izumo saltaron de sus puestos, corriendo hacia el auto y deteniéndose delante de ellos con un kunai.

En eso Eita salió.

**Eita:** hola Chicos, ya regresamos.

**Izumo:** Eita, bienvenido, lamento lo sucedido…

**Kotetsu:** …si es que no estamos acostumbrados a tu carruaje.

**Eita:** no se preocupen chicos, veran voy a la oficina de Hokage, Kakashi tiene que presentar su informe.

**Izumo:** Oh, Claro pasa…

Y así la camioneta siguió hasta la oficina de Hokage, después de unos minutos todos entraron a la oficina, el Hokage estaba ante el mayor enemigo de todo Kage "papeleo" y aún tenía que revisar otros documentos. Levantó la vista, alarmado sin embargo se calmó, cuando Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

**Hiruzen**: Chicos, me alegra que estén de vuelta, Eita muchas gracias por ayudar en esta misión

**Eita:** no se preocupe señor Sarutobi, lo hice con gusto.

**Hiruzen:** aun así, se te dará una comisión, por tu ayuda (Volviendo hacia Kakashi) Bueno Kakashi, presenta tu su informe completo."

Y así Kakashi le contó la historia de cómo Tazuna mintió a ellos, cómo lucharon con Zabuza junto a Eita, la segunda pelea con Zabuza, que como Eita y Naruto mataron a Gato y finalmente, el regreso a casa.

Hiruzen cada día estaba orgulloso de Naruto, Eita le había comentado que además de sus habilidades ninja, Eita le está enseñando magia.

**Hiruzen:** Muy bien y ustedes dos: ¿por qué están aquí? - mirando a Haku y Zabuza.

**Zabuza:** mire usted señor Hokage, nosotros teníamos la esperanza de encontrar refugio en la hoja, ya que como usted sabe, yo estoy en el libro Bingo de Kiri, como sabe hay una revolución en mi aldea debido a las tiranías del Yomdaime Mizukage, a cambio de esta petición, yo les daré información sobre el país del agua y de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

Hiruzen estaba reacio, permitir que un ninja renegado de otra aldea viva en su pueblo, por no hablar de ya había escuchado de la sangrienta reputación que tenía Zabuza, pero la oferta de información era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

**Hiruzen:** Está bien, te ofreceré asilo a cambio de información. No obstante, estarás en libertad condicional y cualquier acción que hagas en contra de Konoha dará lugar a su ejecución. Usted será nombrado jonin y se formarán alianza con Kakashi. Kakashi, es su trabajo para mantener un ojo sobre él.

**Zabuza:** gracias señor Hokage, me gustaría que a Haku, mi hermana puede ser una ninja feroz, que no tiene en su corazón para matar, quiero que ella se entrene como ninja medico, su conocimientos de hierbas medicinales es fenomenal y sabe que el cuerpo humano mejor que nadie".

**Hiruzen:** está bien, hablare con el jefe del hospital y a partir de pasado mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento y mañana se te hará una evaluación para ver donde ponemos como Shinobi en términos de departamentos médicos. Entonces tendrás un examen de ingreso en la académica de medicina.

**Haku**: Gracias señor Hokage.

**Hiruzen:** bueno bienvenidos a Konoha, ya que estamos algo cortos de viviendas, Kakashi podrías darle posada a Zabuza en tu casa.

**Kakashi:** si señor Hokage. (Resignado).

**Eita**: Haku puede quedarse con Naruto y conmigo en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa.

Y así Zabuza y Haku era ciudadanos de Konoha.

Continuara…


	23. Yasei muere , Eita hace una promesa

Capítulo 23

_ Anteriormente _

_**Hiruzen:**__ bueno bienvenidos a Konoha, ya que estamos algo cortos de viviendas, Kakashi podrías darle posada a Zabuza en tu casa._

_**Kakashi:**__ si señor Hokage. (Resignado)._

_**Eita**__: Haku puede quedarse con Naruto y conmigo en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa._

_Y así Zabuza y Haku era ciudadanos de Konoha._

_ Continuamos _

**Casa De Eita y Naruto.**

Cuando llegaron, Eita abrió la puerta, Haku entro y se sorprendió de la decoración, después de que Eita le mostrara su habitación a Haku, Eita fue a comprar comida y a su regreso preparo la cena.

_**AL DIA SUGUIENTE**_

Después del desayuno, Naruto fue a reunirse con el equipo 7, y Haku fue al hospital a hacer la evaluación.

Eita estaba lavando los platos, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él.

Cuando se volteo vio que esa persona tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, Eita noto que llevaba la banda de Konoha con una rajadura horizontal a través de él, Eita sabia por Hiruzen que esa rajadura en la banda era para simbolizar sus vínculos rotos con sus aldeas, también noto que esa persona llevaba la tradicional capa de Akatsuki.

**Itachi:** EITA LA SALLE.

**Eita**: Soy…soy Yo.

**Itachi:** quiero que vengas conmigo.

**Eita:** pero porque…no te conozco…( _vio la gabardina negra con nubes rojas_ )...eres acaso unos de esos ninja de grupo llamado Akatsuki.

**Itachi**: …así es.

**Eita:** pero…que demonios quieren los Akatsuki de mi…

Eita no termino la frase cuando súbitamente cayo inconsciente, Itachi lo recogió y salió de la aldea tan fácilmente como entro.

_**1 Hora después**_

Cuando Eita despertó estaba en una cueva, Itachi estaba junto a él.

**Itachi:** me alegro que despertaras.

**Eita**: (molesto) ¿Qué quieres de mí?

**Itachi:** Tienes muchas preguntas. Pero primero me presentare…Soy Itachi Uchiha

**Eita:** Uchiha…eres el ninja que mato a tu propio clan en Konoha…ERES EL HERMNO DE SASUKE.

**Itachi:** así es…pero no hablemos de eso… por ahora…te traje para que vieras a una persona y luego podrás marcharte.

Se adentraron en la cueva y gracias a un pasadizo secreto, encontraron un refugio con todas las comodidades.

Cuando se acercaron más vieron a un hombre tumbado en un futton, tenía marcas negras en todo el cuerpo, estaba decaído y ojeroso.

**Itachi:** Yasei… aquí esta Eita La Salle.

**Yasei:** Gra…gracias Itachi...por favor dejanos solos.

Itachi se va dejando a Yasei y a Eita solos.

**Yasei:** escucha mocoso…la razón…por la que le pedí a Itachi que te trajera es para prevenirte…antes de mi inevitable muerte.

**Eita:** ¿Prevenirme…de qué?

Yasei le contó a Eita toda la verdad acerca de Danzo , su ambición de poder , de su Sharingan que obtuvo de Shisui Uchiha …Eita se enteró que Danzo tenía grandes ambiciones , quería no solo gobernar Konoha …si no todo el mundo Shinobi… también le dijo que tuviera cuidado que Danzo estaba tras sus poderes …para formar un ejército imparable, también le dijo que Danzo quería al Zorro de 9 colas para usar su energía como un arma …pero la ambición más fuerte que Danzo tenia , era la vida eterna …según Yasei , sabía que la vida no le alcanzaría para sus ideales así que había mandado a su Ambus Raíz a buscar por todo el mundo la fuente o al menos un jutsu que le permitiera vivir mucho…mucho tiempo.

También le dijo que el usaba sellos para que sus ninjas le fueran fieles a él, pero que destruyendo el Sharingan que habia robado de Shishui, los liberaría.

Yasei le advirtió también de la cumbre de Kages que se realizaría próximamente en Konoha.

Yasei con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, le dio a Eita los documentos que podrían hacer que Danzo fuera a prisión o ejecutarlo.

Eita le prometió que hará que Danzo pagara por lo que hizo. Yasei sabía que Eita era como Naruto, no rompería su promesa, Yasei cerró los ojos tranquilo y exhalo su último suspiro.

Eita aviso a Itachi y juntos lo enterraron y luego Itachi con un jutsu de tele portación , dejo a Eita de nuevo en la casa , ahora tenía que abrir más los ojos , Danzo quería el poder del Libro de la Sombras y él no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

**Eita**: Ya verás Danzo…te vas a arrepentir toda la vida.

Y así rápidamente, ordeno la casa y subí al ático a prepárese para la vence a Danzo , para evitar que Danzo pusiera sus manos en los documento que Yasei le dio , se tele porto a su casa en Eastwick , y guardo los documentos en una caja de seguridad detrás del cuadro "El entierro de la Sardina" , después se volvió y se dirigió a la oficina de Hokage , Eita le pidió que lo acompañara, que el asunto le concierne a él y a Tsunade , Hiruzen mando a llamar a Tsunade y Eita les dijo que mañana los llevaría a un lugar seguro porque sospechaba que Danzo tenia ojos en la aldea.

Al poco tiempo regreso a casa y siguió con su quehaceres

_**Unas horas después**_

Naruto regreso a la casa y media hora después regreso Haku.

Eita los esperaba con la cena.

**Eita:** como te fue hoy Haku.

**Haku**: me fue muy bien Eita- San, logre hace la evaluación y aprobé, mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento.

**Eita**: te felicito.

**Naruto:** yo mañana tengo otra aburrida misión Clase D.

**Eita:** chicos, mañana tengo un compromiso muy importante y llegare tarde, no se preocupen, voy a dejar sus Cenas preparadas, por si la dudas.

Así Eita se fue a descansar y a preparase para mañana.

Continuara….


	24. Eita revela los documentosde Yasei

Capítulo 24

_:- Anteriormente - :_

_**Eita**__: como te fue hoy Haku._

_**Haku**__: me fue muy bien Eita- San, logre hace la evaluación y aprobé, mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento._

_**Eita:**__ te felicito._

_**Naruto:**__ yo mañana tengo otra aburrida misión Clase D._

_**Eita:**__ chicos, mañana tengo un compromiso muy importante y llegare tarde, no se preocupen, dejar sus Cenas preparadas, por si la dudas_

_Así Eita se fue a descansar y a preparase para mañana_.

-:- Continuamos - :-

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno y despedirse de los chicos, Eita se preparó para recibir a sus visitas, 15 minutos después llego Hiruzen y Tsunade, Eita los tele transporto a su casa en Eastwick.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA BASE DE AMBU RAIZ**_

Danzo fue informado de la muerte de Fu y Hyo, puesto que mando a otros Ambus a buscarlos y encontraron sus cuerpos junto con casi todos los Akatsuki, Danzo estaba algo preocupado, pero sabía que Yasei no viviría mucho tiempo, Hyo posiblemente lo hirió con algunas de su armas envenenadas y en menos de una semana moriría.

Danzo sonreía diabólicamente, él era muy ambicioso, soñaba con ser el amo y señor del mundo Shinobi.

**Danzo:** pronto…pronto seré el dueño de todo.

De pronto un ninja Ambu regreso con un informe el cual Danzo recibió.

Después que el ninja se fue, Danzo abrió el sobre, era informes de los Ambu que habían mandado a buscar el elixir de la vida Eterna.

Danzo leyó que los Ambus encontraron a varios alquimistas, que también iban tras ese brebaje como remedio que curara todas las enfermedades y prolongara la vida eternamente. Algunos de ellos, lograron grandes avances en el campo farmacéutico. El elixir se relacionaba con la piedra filosofal, una mística piedra que transformaría los metales en oro y supuestamente crearía el elixir, pero por desgracia solo un mago o Brujo podía fabricarla.

Danzo se impresiono por el informe.

Él sabía que le quedaban pocos años de vida y que si él quería que sus ideales fueran alcanzados, tenía que buscar la forma de alagar más su vida.

**Danzo:** encontrare la forma, no descansara hasta cumplir mis ambiciones

Danzo se volteo y observaba el mapa de todas las naciones Shinobi.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EASTWICK.**_

Eita, Hiruzen y Tsunade revisaron los documentos que Yasei le dio a Eita, sobra decir que ahora más que nunca los 3 odiaban a Danzo.

En sus manos tenía los informes, del ataque del Kyuubi, el asesinato de Taiga Kogara y Shisui Uchida, de lavado parcial de cerebro de Sasuke Etc.

Eita, Tsunade y Hiruzen rápidamente leyeron unos pocos y Tsunade palideció al leer una cierta parte del clan Uchida.

**Tsuname:** Ya veo... así que eso es cómo todo está conectado.

**Hiruzen:** ¿Qué quieres decir, Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** aquí dice, hace varios años el clan Uchida fue asesinado por su prodigio llamado Itachi Uchida. He estado pensando en eso desde hace algún tiempo y hay algunas cosas no cuadraban... ¿Por qué Itachi masacro a todos del clan Uchida, excepto su hermano pequeño? Y la razón dio fue también... extraña. Él dijo que lo hizo para poner a prueba sus habilidades, pero los últimos acontecimientos demostraron que algunos Uchiha, estaba molestos por la muerte de Shisui, así que se estaba preparando para dar un golpe de estado a Konoha, al parecer Danzo sabia eso y entonces según este informe, capturo a Itachi y Danzo uso su Sharingan para forzarlo a matar a todo su clan, incluyendo a sus padres.

**Eita**: es terrible, Danzo es un maldito…

**Hiruzen:** … y el asunto no acaba aquí…miren según esto Itachi Uchida resistió el Sharingan de Danzo. Se negaba a matar al clan Uchida, así que le dio una opción. Que si no lo hacia el enviaría tropas ANBU para hacer el trabajo y mataría a todos incluyendo a Sasuke. pero a Danzo se le ocurrio otra idea y mando a un ninja llamado Hyo a matar al clan Uchiha y Danzo con el Sharingan le hizo creer a Itachi que el lo hizo

**Eita:** Pobre chico…cree que mato a su clan para proteger a su hermano…también descubrí algo… aquí dice que 2 meses después de la masacre, Danzo recibido un mensaje del renegado Itachi Uchida. Le hizo saber que si el o alguno de sus subordinados se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre su hermano pequeño Sasuke, le diría al Consejo y al Hokage que mató a todo su clan en mi orden. Al parecer él se volvió contra Danzo y que podía ponerlo en evidencia, así que Danzo dejaría en paz a Sasuke, no sin antes darle un tratamiento especial.

**Hiruzen:** ¿por eso Sasuke es así de frio y distante?

**Eita:** tenemos que prepararnos, Mañana será la ceremonia donde usted, Señorita Senju tomara el poder…no se preocupe….tenemos que planear como venceremos a Danzo…ya es muy tarde…mejor sería que cada uno regrese a sus casa y sigamos luego.

Después de ordenar el informe los 3 regresaron a Konoha y se fueron a Descansar

Continuara…


	25. Tsunade , La 5 Hokage

Capítulo 25

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Eita:**__ tenemos que prepararnos, Mañana será la ceremonia donde usted, Señorita Senju tomara el poder…no se preocupe….tenemos que planear como venceremos a Danzo…ya es muy tarde…mejor sería que cada uno regrese a sus casa y sigamos luego._

_Después de ordenar el informe los 3 regresaron a Konoha y se fueron a Descansar_

_- Continuamos - _

Hoy era un gran día en Konoha, puesto que hoy un nuevo Hokage, tomaría las riendas del pueblo, sería la primera mujer que gobernaría Konoha y el rumor que se esparció en las calles, resulto ser la nieta del Primer Hokage.

_**PLAZA FRENTE A LA TORRE HOKAGE.**_

Todos trataban de tener el mejor lugar posible, no era para menos

Todo el mundo luchaba por un buen lugar.

Muchas personas estaban hablando si la nuevo Hokage tendría grandes planes o si algunas cosas iban a cambiar.

Finalmente llegó el momento.

El Hokage saliente y la Hokage entrante se dieron cita en el balcón de la torre Hokage.

Primero fueron algunas formalidades (Aburridas...)

**Hiruzen: **Gente de Konoha. Muchos años han pasado desde que tome de nuevo el puesto de Hokage de este pueblo. He visto muchos buenos ninja, hombres y mujeres morir en el cumplimiento de su deber, eso es muy doloroso, pero también vi gente hacer grandes hazañas, por eso puedo mirar atrás y decir... que me siento orgulloso de haber tenido el privilegio de ser llamado el tercer Hokage"

Mucha gente aplaudió después de este breve del discurso y cuando las cosas se calmaron el Hokage habló de nuevo.

**Hiruzen: **Pueblo de Konoha... ¡Les presento a lady Tsunade Senju!... ¡La Quinta Hokage! "

Mucha gente aplaudió cuando Tsunade se dirigió al pueblo.

**Tsunade:** Gracias por su confianza en mí, gente de Konoha y voy a tratar de llevar a Konoha como mi abuelo, el primer Hokage llevaba las riendas, sin olvidar la gloria que el tercer Hokage llevo al pueblo en su segundo mandato. ¡Prometo que voy a llevar con justicia y sabiduria... prometo luchar hasta morir por este pueblo porque yo soy... la quinta Hokage! "

Todo el mundo aplaudió, después que los aplausos terminaron Tsunade continuo.

**Tsunade**: Tengo unos cuantos anuncios que hacer. He recibido cartas del consejo, anunciando el retiro del señor Homura Mitikado y la señora Koharu Utatane, según las cartas ellos se retiran para poder descansar y pasar tiempo con sus familias y en su lugar el líder del consejo será acogido por Jiraya Goketsu Monogatari y el otro puesto permanecerá vacante hasta que encontramos a alguien adecuado para esa posición. El segundo anuncio que quiero decir es que... hace 3 días recibí un anuncio de parte de la aldea de Kiri, anunciando que hace una semana una nueva Mitzukage de nombre Mei Terumi, tomo las riendas de la aldea, mandaremos una felicitación por parte nuestra, el último anuncio es sobre la Reunión de Kages que a finales de este mes se realizara en Konoha, será una ocasión especial para que podamos poner fin a esas rencillas que nuestro pueblo tiene con laguna aldea.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, el resto de la ceremonia prosiguió sin interrupciones y después de que incluso había una fiesta en la plaza.

_**Mientras en la Base Ambu Raíz**_

Danzo miraba con rencor en una Bola de cristal toda esa algarabía, y eso a decir verdad lo enfermaba.

**Danzo:** disfruten este momento, que cuando yo será el emperador del mundo, tendrán que servirme, Jajajaja.

Danzo se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, llego a un pasadizo secreto, ahí habían una gran esfera de Barro Explosivo, Danzo tenía un arma en caso que los Kages no le dieran el control de sus respectivas aldeas.

**Danzo:** será mejor que esos Kages tontos se dobleguen, porque soy capaz de usar esto como último recurso

Continuara…


	26. El Plan de Eita y Los recuerdos de Danzo

Capítulo 26

_- Anteriormente -_

_Danzo se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, llego a un pasadizo secreto, ahí habían una gran esfera de Barro explosivo, Danzo tenía un arma en caso que los Kages no le dieran el control de sus respectivas aldeas._

_**Danzo:**__ será mejor que esos Kages tontos se dobleguen, porque soy capaz de usar esto como último recurso_

_- Continuamos -_

Eita decidió hacer un plan, para que Danzo no interviniera, así le dijo a Tsunade que mandara telegramas a los otros Kages que se reunieran dentro de 3 Días, que era urgente.

Tsunade mando cartas, haciendo que los Kages se reunieran a 2 Km al este de Konoha el día acordado.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Eita apareció

El Tsuchikage se sorprendió

**Onoki:** Tsunade ¿quién es este joven?

**Eita:** Mucho gusto señor TsuchiKage, mi nombre es Eita, lo reuní aquí para puedan hacer la reunión

Eita les explico a todos los Kages, la situación en Konoha, con Tsunade respaldándola.

Entonces que haremos- pregunto la Mizukage.

Eita hizo un movimiento y todos los Kages y sus comitivas fueron trasladados a Eastwick, más concretamente a la casa de Eita.

Los Kages todavía estaba sorprendidos, que estuvieran en un lugar muy lejos de las Naciones ninja.

Eita había preparado, la casa para la reunión.

Todos lo Kages se sentaron y empezaron la Reunión.

Eita se trasladó a Konoha, todos los Ambus recorrían la aldea, por órdenes de Tsunade, y pidió que todo se le informara a Eita.

Por suerte Hiruzen se fue de viaje, para celebrar su retiro.

Gracias a Eita …la reunión de Kages fue un éxito , la Alianza Shinobi fue firmada.

_**Mientras en la Base Ambu - RAIZ**_

Danzo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos:

_Aún recuerdo que durante la Primera Guerra Shinobi, yo junto con mis compañeros de equipo, Kagami Uchiha y Torifu Akimichi, así como Hiruzen y sus compañeros, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, formamos un pelotón liderado por el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju. En algún momento, el equipo fue perseguido por ninjas enemigos de la aldea de Kumo y se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos tendría que distraer a sus perseguidores. Con la esperanza de morir por sus compañeros, al igual que su padre y su abuelo, trate de ayudar pero de alguna forma quede paralizado por el miedo ante la perspectiva de mi muerte. Hiruzen se ofreció voluntario antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura._

_Enojado ante la perspectiva de que Hiruzen hubiera ganado una vez más, comenze a protestar, pero Tobirama decidió ser el señuelo en su lugar. Antes de irse, Tobirama nombra a Hiruzen como el Tercer Hokage de Konoha, eso me molesto bastante._

_Hiruzen fue nombrado como el nuevo Hokage, pero yo ansiaba ser Hokage. Para ello, cree el ANBU Raíz. Aunque el grupo se separó oficialmente más tarde por orden del Hiruzen, lo mantuve activo en secreto. Durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, acorde ayudar a Hanzō de Amegakure con el fin de recibir ayuda para reclamar el título de Hokage, pero fracase porque al final Hanzo me dio la espalda._

_Durante todo este tiempo , supuestamente me mantuve al margen de la situación en Konoha , hasta que Taiga Kogara sospechaba de mí , tenía sospechas que yo colaboraba con los enemigos de Konoha, que mandaba a mis Ambus Raiz , ha secuestrar niños en los orfanatos y a asesinar a familias importantes para obtener sus bienes, asi podria seguir con la organizacion y que si habia algun niño en esas familias , lo entrenabamos para ser un Ambu fiel a mi , y en un enfrentamiento que tuve con Taiga, logro inutilizarme en brazo derecho y me dejo tuerto , pero a Taiga lo asesine, yo me se las arregle para hacerle ver a Yasei , que fue uno de los alumnos de Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze , el que mato a Taiga , Yasei me creyó y lo entrene duramente durante años , hasta que vi la oportunidad , mande a matar a Shisui Uchiha , para apoderarme del Sharingan de control mental que este poseía ,por desgracia solo pude apoderarme de uno de sus ojos, ese ataque causo roses entre algunos integrantes del Clan Uchiha , pensé que si el clan Uchida , investigaba a fondo, averiguarían que yo fui el responsable, lo mejor era quitar a todo el clan Uchida del medio , lo que no saben es que fue Hyo fue el que mato al clan , él era experto en suplantar a otras personas hasta hacer que sintieran el chakra de esa persona y con el Sharingan le hice creer a Itachi que el mato a su clan._

_Un tiempo después Itachi le mando una carta, amenazando con revelar la verdad, si se acercara a Sasuke, antes de dejarlo tranquilo, le hice un lavado parcial de cerebro a Sasuke, volviéndolo frio y con ansias de Venganza, sabía que después podría utilizarlo en un futuro. _

_Vi otra oportunidad algunos años despues , sabía que Kushina Uzumaki , tenía sellado al zorro de 9 colas en ella , en el momento de dar a luz , el zorro salió , yo use mi Sharingan , para apoderarme de sus poderes , pero algo salió mal ,lo que hice fue despertar la ira del zorro , causando el ataque a Konoha, Minato logro sellarlo dentro del mocoso ese de Naruto a costa de su vida ,(Yasei le dio un golpe en el pecho y su corazón se detuvo) , de ahí en adelante comenzó el calvario para el chiquillo , Yasei le hizo creer al pueblo que Naruto era el zorro y de ahí comenzaron las agresiones, después de un tiempo me entere que Yasei estaba investigando a fondo , la muerte de su padre , así que idee un plan , supuestamente un ninja de Iwa , iba a dar información muy valiosa para Konoha , cuando se reunió , yo le avise a Hiruzen que había un traidor , y gracias a esa trampa ,finalmente logre sacar a Yasei de Konoha , pero yo lo quería muerto , así que esperaría la oportunidad , también me interese en un chico que defendió a Naruto de los aldeanos , su nombre era Eita La Salle, ese chico tenía unos poderes muy interesantes , con esos poderes , crearía un ejército de soldados perfectos que solo me obedecerían ciegamente , pero me preocupa, soy un hombre viejo , no se cuánto tiempo me queda en este mundo , así que mande a mis Ambus a buscar una forma de alargar mi vida, desgraciadamente no había encontrado nada concreto, pero tengo un as bajo la manga , si lograba que Eita La Salle , fabricara una piedra filosofal , podría crear el famoso elixir de la Vida eterna y no solo podría ser el gobernante de Konoha , sino de todo el mundo._

_**Fin pensamientos de Danzo**_

**Danzo**: No fallare, mi triunfo está cerca, simplemente esperare, en cuanto tenga el control de todo, reclutare alquimistas para que me fabriquen mi elixir y no solo seré el Hokage, podre ser el emperador del mundo…por toda la eternidad jajajajajaja.

Continuara….


	27. La trampa de Eita

Capítulo 27

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Danzo:**_ _No fallare, mi triunfo está cerca, simplemente esperare, en cuanto tenga el control de todo, reclutare alquimistas para que me fabriquen mi elixir y no solo seré el Hokage, podre ser el emperador del mundo…por toda la eternidad jajajajajaja_.

_- Continuamos - _

Después de la Reunión, Eita hablo con los Kages, para que cooperaran para atrapar a Danzo y ponerlo en evidencia ante Konoha.

Por supuesto que Tsunade y los Kages aceptaron con justo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente llego el día de la cumbre de los Kages, las diferentes comitivas de todos los Kages finalmente habían llegado a Konoha.

Eita, por orden de Tsunade había arreglado, el lugar para la reunión, era un centro de reuniones que estaba a unos pasos de la Torre Hokage.

Dentro de la sala de reuniones cada una de las delegaciones de Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo y Kiri sentó frente al kanji que significan cada uno de sus pueblos.

Una persona que se sentó en una mesa separada de ellos, era el mismísimo Eita.

**Eita:** Buenos días soy Eita de Jesús La Salle Brief, seré el mediador de este encuentro.

La reunión iba a comenzar, cuando de repente, una tropa de Ambus, cayo de diferentes puntos.

Pero Eita noto algo, esos no eran sus Ambus, conocidos por Tsunade

Entonces Eita se acercó a Tsunade y le susurro

**Eita**: ¿Creo que no son los Ambus de Konoha, señorita Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** Por supuesto que esos no son los Ambus de Konoha, son Ambus Raíz, tu plan salió a la perfección.

**Eita: **Afortunadamente puse un sortilegio en ustedes los Kages para evitar que Danzo los manipule.

Eita sabía por medio de Hiruzen, que estos Ambus los dirigida Danzo Shimura, que era una facción que a veces actúa al margen del Hokage. Es un departamento de entrenamiento de Konoha. Llevan a cabo misiones en las que Danzo cree que se beneficiará la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, por lo menos algunos de los cuales son menos que respetables. La prioridad de la organización es su secreto, y la mayoría de sus misiones se actúa en la oscuridad.

Por una puerta lateral había llegado, el mismo Danzo en persona.

Tsunade y los demás Kages estaban sorprendidos, Tsunade estaba con el ceño fruncido.

**Tsunade:** ¡DANZO! - pensando - (_Maldita Rata de dos patas, preparate para tu caída_)

**Mizukage:** Lady Hokage ¿Qué significa eso?- (_ojala el plan salga bien_)

**Tsunade:** eso es lo que quisiera saber, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Danzo? ¡Estás invadiendo una reunión privada!

**Danzo:** Lo siento, pero realmente estaba interesado en su Reunión, especialmente sobre Eita La Salle, pero imagino que con un poder como el que el posee, añadido a nuestro arsenal que podría hacer mucho más que mantener la paz en nuestro mundo y libre de amenazas. Todo lo que pido es que todos los Kages se rindan y me den el control de sus respectivas aldeas y que Eita me ceda sus poderes.

**Eita: ¿**Estas mal de la cabeza o qué?, quien te crees para pedir semejante cosa, los Kages nunca darían el control de sus aldeas y mis poderes no se utilizan para beneficio o venganza personal, Por eso nunca te daría mi poder, eso sería entregar ciudadanos inocentes en bandeja de plata a alguien como tú.

**Danzo**: Me rompe el corazón al oírle decir eso, Sin embargo, tengo la manera de vean mi punto de vista…

De pronto dos ninja Anbu traían ese aparato explosivo.

Eita puso en marcha su plan, chasqueo los dedos y una pantalla apareció en la cima de la montaña Hokage, los habitantes extrañados miraron hacia arriba, mostrando lo que sucede en la reunión.

Itachi se quedó cerca, Eita lo había buscado y gracias a los documentos, él se enteró que él no fue el responsable de la masacre de su Clan, Tsunade le permitió regresar a la aldea y ha estado oculto en casa de Eita, Naruto y Sakura se enteraron del plan y prometieron que guardarían el secreto ante Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura veían la pantalla sorprendidos.

**Sakura: **(_pensando) _ Eita, ojala sepas lo que haces

Ambos vieron en la pantalla a Eita encarando a Danzo.

**Eita**: Eres un Maldito Danzo , que buscas aquí , no fue suficiente el daño que hiciste , al asesinar a Taiga Kogara , mandar a matar al clan Uchiha , y hacer que el Kyuubi Atacara Konoha.

**Danzo:** Vaya… me siento muy alagado, quien te dijo eso.

**Eita:** Fue Yasei Kogara…antes de morir… fuiste tú ¿Verdad?... confiesa…o tienes miedo.

**Danzo:** Claro que no tengo miedo… es cierto , quería poder… pero el maldito del Tobirama Senju , nombro a Sarutobi, Hokage…yo le serví por años…y al final para que ….para darle a Hiruzen el título de me correspondía por derecho…los Shimura habían servido a los Senju , desde que Konoha fue fundada… mi familia tenía el derecho… pero no… ese engreído de Tobirama …nombro a Sarutobi…entonces , me propuse no solo ser Hokage de Konoha …si no del mundo Shinobi… jejeje…si es cierto yo planee el asesinato de Shisui Uchiha…mi intención era apoderarme del Sharingan de control mental…pero algunos integrantes del clan planeaban un golpe de estado…así que Hyo , mi Ambu de confianza… se hizo pasar…por Itachi Uchiha y mato a todo el clan…yo use el Sharingan , para hacerle creer a Itachi que fue él el que mato a su clan .

Al escuchar esa confesión Sasuke estaba furioso, tantos años culpando a su hermano y resulto que Itachi fue una víctima inocente, Danzo era el verdadero asesino.

**Sakura:** Sasuke calmate.

**Sasuke:** Maldita sea fui un verdadero imbécil, no lo ves Sakura, odie a Itachi por algo que no hizo. Odie a mi propio hermano siendo este inocente.

**Sakura:** Lo se Sasuke…pero por ahora sigamos viendo y escuchando.

Así delante del pueblo Danzo, confeso todo, ahora el pueblo sabía que Danzo era un miserable traidor, un asesino, un megalómano.

**Danzo:** ahora…les ordeno que me juren lealtad…o destruiré este lugar…con esta bomba…no solo destruirá este lugar, destruirá todo en un Radio de 2 Km a la redonda…así que decídanse… o me dan el control o la muerte...será mi primer paso para la conquista mundial…y tu Eita me harás una piedra filosofal…con ella fabricare un elixir de la vida eterna…así poder disfrutar del poder PARA SIEMPRE….Jajajaja

De pronto Eita uso su técnica de congelar el tiempo y le arranco el ojo derecho a Danzo, el ojo del Sharingan.

**Danzo:** ¡Ahhhh, Ahhhh! , mi Ojo, mi…Mi Sharingan.

Eita tomo el ojo en sus manos y lo incinero con el poder de sus ojos y luego desapareció el artefacto explosivo con un chasquido de dedos y lo hizo estallar muy lejos de Konoha.

Al perder el Sharingan de que le arrebato a Shisui, los ninjas que antes estaba a su servicio, recuperaron su mente, su humanidad y sentimientos.

Eita se acercó a Danzo.

**Eita**: Danzo Shimura, por acto de traición y asesinato y otros delitos ,por orden de Tsunade Senju, quedas detenido.

Danzo solo agacho la cabeza, derrotado al verse rodeado por los Ambus que antes le servían, por Eita y los Kages.

Continuara….


	28. El Juicio de Danzo - Parte 1

Capitulo 28

_- Anteriormente - _

_Eita se acercó a Danzo._

_**Eita:**__ Danzo Shimura, por acto de traición y asesinato y otros delitos, por orden de Tsunade Senju, quedas detenido._

_Danzo solo agacho la cabeza, derrotado al verse rodeado por los Ambus que antes le servían, por Eita y los Kages._

____- Continuamos - _

Después de haber sido arrestado, Danzo fue llevado a una de las celdas subterráneas dentro de Konoha, no sin antes recibir abucheos de toda la aldea mientras lo sacan del centro de conferencias , permaneció por unos varios días en su celda , hasta que el momento de la verdad llego.

Esa mañana, un par de Ambus fueron en su búsqueda y tras sacarlo de la celda, le condujeron a la corte suprema, encabezada por el consejo Civil y de los clanes, Tsunade era la juez.

Todos estaba para presenciar el juicio incluyendo Itachi, Danzo recibió abucheos de parte de la gente

**Tsunade:** SILENCIO…Danzo Shimura, estás frente a este tribunal para ser juzgado por sus crimenes… Se les acusa de complot, conspiración, corrupción y asesinatos en caso de Taiga y Yasei Kogara, autor del asesinato de familias importantes colaboradoras de Konoha ,secuestro de niños de orfanatos de Konoha y otras aldeas, tamben de secuestro de los niños herederos de las familas que mandabas a asesinar , mantener ninjas contra su voluntad, ser autor intelectual de asesinato de Shisui Uchiha y de la masacre Uchida y el asesinato de Minato Namikaze, el 4° Hokage, y hacer que el Zorro ataque la aldea… Pero más que nada por crear conflictos entre aldeas ninjas y atentar contra Konoha y el mundo Shinobi ¿Cómo te declaras?

**Danzo:** VAYANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO…. Malditas escorias.

**Eita:** La única escoria que veo aquí…eres tú.

**Danzo:** Tu Callate , Maldito

**Eita:**¡¿Es cierto?! ¡Lo dices tu que te has pasado la vida engañando a la aldea, que has ocultado tus asquerosas acciones corruptas! ¡¿Por qué no dices la verdad?! – Que impediste que el señor Sarutobi arreglara las cosas pacíficamente, tu querías que nadie supiera que fuiste tú el que asesino a Shisui Uchida, por eso diste la orden de exterminio de los Uchida, diles que fuiste tú que hiciste que alguien se hiciera pasar por Itachi para asesinar a su propio Clan, para después condenar al verdadero Itachi a vivir como un traidor.

**Danzo:** … lo hice por el bien de la aldea.

**Eita:**Mentira…lo hacías por un bien personal, querías poder…eso era todo.

En eso un joven llamado Sai intervino:

**Sai:** Las pruebas necesarias están aquí… Lo conseguí directamente de tus pertenecías Danzo-sama y en ellas, se encuentra la información necesaria para probar tu culpabilidad, gracias a Eita pude saber que fuiste tú el que asesino a mis padres, para poder acceder a mi persona y mi fortuna, ahora lo recuerdo todo , mis padres eran unos comerciantes y la noche que ellos fueron asesinados veniamos de regreso a Konoha yo estaba ahi ,cuando tus Ambus mataron a mis padres y lo ultimo que recorde es que un ambu me llevo a tu cuartel y me sellaste mis recuerdos y de ahi en adelante me hiciste un soldado fiel a ti .

**Eita: **La información que Yasei me dio…antes de morir…. también manipulaste a la gente de la aldea, para que Naruto los atacara y asi tu lo reclutarias para tus Ambus Raiz, pero a pesar de todo no lo lograste… pero dañaste a muchas personas… para empezar, tu familia es un clan de traidores…empezando por tu abuelo Wataro Shimura…vendió información a los enemigos de Uzushiogakure no Sato, el hogar del clan Uzumaki, el hogar del clan de Naruto y eso provoco la destrucion de la aldea.

**Danzo:**¡ESO ES MENTIRA ¡

**Eita: **… ES VERDAD…crees que no investigué…tuve que ir hasta los restos de la aldea,ahí encontré textos antiguos que escribió Mito Uzumaki, la abuela de Tsunade…quien sospechaba de que tu abuelo era un traidor, esos documentos estaba guardados en un pasaje secreto en los restos de la torre del Uzukage, Wataro sabía que históricamente esta aldea mantuvo una estrecha relación con Konoha. Inclusive, como parte del legado de esa relación es común ver en los uniformes oficiales de los Chunin y Jonin de Konoha el emblema de espiral original del Remolino (En forma de espirales rojos); incluso es posible ver su influencia en la espiral que contiene el emblema de Konoha. La traición de fue víctima Uzushiogakure no Sato ante los conflictos ninjas propició su desaparición y era tan conocida en su dominio de sellos que durante la 3° gran guerra ninja , Uzu fue arrasada para evitar complicaciones. Sus sobrevivientes se dispersaron por varias partes del mundo, llegando a integrarse a otras aldeas ninja como lo fue Konoha.

Danzo simplemente gruño por la palabras de Eita.

**Eita:** tu sabias que Kushina Uzumaki era la Jinchūriki del Zorro de 9 colas , pero esos no eran Demonios , sino Bestias Sagradas elementales …cuando Naruto nació …tu quisiste apoderarte de los poderes del Kyuubi …pero te salió el tiro por la culata y fuiste tú el que provocaste el ataque del Zorro a Konoha.

Toda Konoha estaba sorprendida…así que Danzo fue el causante de que muchos ninja perdieran la vida.

Danzo acabo estallando en Furia.

**Danzo:** …Si FUI YO…QUERIA EL PODER DEL ZORRO PARA MI…pero no conté con ese inconveniente…estaba buscando una solución…y llego ese maldito de Minato Namikaze y sello el Zorro en el mocoso ese.

**Eita:**…y tú lo mandaste a Yasei a matarlo…por haber sellado ese gran poder… Danzo, tu estabas seguro de que si Minato moria ,tu podrias ocupar el puesto de Hokage que tanto ambicionas...pero no contabas de que Hiruzen nuevamente volveria a ocupar el cargo...para tu desgracia y no solo eso incitaste a Yasei que fomentara el miedo y la ira de la aldea y por eso todos aquí maltrataban a Naruto , hasta el día que yo llegue.

**Danzo**: …MALDIGO DEL DIA QUE TU LLEGASTE…tú fuiste mi perdición…no pude tener tu poderes…me quitaste el Sharingan que obtuve de Shisui.

En ese momento Sasuke salió de entre la multitud.

**Sasuke: **así que fuiste Tú, el asesino de mi Clan…es verdad.

**Danzo:** … SI ES VERDAD…yo fui el autor del asesinato de tu maldito clan…mande a Hyo para que hiciera el trabajo…el único error mío fue haberte dejado con vida…debí haberte matado.

**Sasuke:** …al principio quiera matarte, cuando me entere de la verdad…pero gracias a Eita…me di cuenta que no vale la pena mancharme las manos contigo…y te tengo una noticia…me reconcilie con mi hermano…y fue aceptado en la aldea nuevamente.

**Danzo:** Maldigo mil veces al clan Uchiha y a esta miserable aldea, debí destruirla cuando tuve la oportunidad… te maldigo Eita la Salle y a Naruto le deseo todo el mal del mundo, ojala nunca se cumplan tu sueños.

**Eita:** no tienes perdón Danzo…mataste a muchas personas por tus ansias de poder, pero aquí se acabó todo...estas perdido.

Continuara…


	29. El Juicio de Danzo - Parte 2

Capítulo 29

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Danzo:**__ Maldigo mil veces al clan Uchiha y a esta miserable aldea, debí destruirla cuando tuve la oportunidad… te maldigo Eita la Salle y a Naruto le deseo todo el mal del mundo, ojala nunca se cumplan tu sueños._

_**Eita:**__ no tienes perdón Danzo…mataste a muchas personas por tus ansias de poder, pero aquí se acabó todo...estas perdido._

___- Continuamos - _

Después Eita se acercó a la multitud.

**Eita**: Como pueden ver habitantes de Konoha, las personas nos volvemos ciegas ante el dolor de perder a alguien… sabiendo todo esto ¿Quién de ustedes sigue pensando que Naruto es el demonio de 9 colas? ¿Cuántos de ustedes en este momento son capaces de alzar su puño contra él?

Ante las palabras del joven La Salle no hubo respuesta alguna.

De pronto un aldeano subió y se dirigió al pueblo.

**Aldeano:** ante la Hokage y los representantes de la aldeas vecinas… quiero pedirle disculpas a joven Uzumaki…por la actitud que tuve en el pasado…mi hermano era ninja de esta aldea y fue una de las víctimas de ese ataque hace 13 años…que no lo ven aldeanos…este hombre, Danzo Shimura…nos usó para su beneficio, fuimos unos tontos este hombre se aprovechó de nuestro miedo y nuestro dolor…y nos ensañamos con alguien que era inocente…pero ahora que se la verdad… Naruto quiero perderte de corazón…que me perdones.

**Naruto:** No se preocupe señor…por mi todo esta perdonado.

El aldeano tomo la mano le mano de Naruto y la estrecho…los demás aldeanos aplaudieron

**Tsunade:** Dadas las circunstancias y además de las pruebas que se obtuvieron… Considero que Itachi Uchida, queda totalmente exonerado de cualquier culpa…y queda borrado del libro Bingo, a ti Eita La Salle por ayudar a salvarnos de las garras de Danzo, te nombro consejero de esta aldea…

Y girándose a observar a Danzo, escuchando los gritos de conformidad por parte de la aldea.

**Tsunade:** En cuanto a Ti Danzo, seré benevolente contigo, el lugar de condenarte a muerte, te condeno a pasar el resto de tu vida en la sección de Máxima seguridad de la correccional de Konoha, con sellos que suprimen el chakra. ¡A partir de este momento la reputación de Itachi y el apellido Uchida queda limpia! A partir de este día y para siempre… Konoha volverá a ser la aldea que mi abuelo, el primer Hokage deseo ver alzada en gloria, pero ante quisiera una palabras de Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi se dirigió ante el pueblo.

**Itachi:** Pueblo de Konoha. Estoy aquí ante ustedes, no como un Uchida o ninja, si no como... una persona normal. Ahora que sé que mi clan fue asesinado por orden de Danzo Shimura, que era miembro el consejo de Konoha. Fui reclutado por primera vez como un espía. Me enteré de que algunos Uchida planeaban apoderarse de la aldea, hace poco me enteré de que la conspiración fue un plan de Danzo que incluso asesino a Shisui Uchida y se apodero de su Sharingan, trate de resistirme, pero no pude, al final Danzo me hizo creer que fui yo el que elimine a todo el clan excepto alguien querido para mí... mi hermano Sasuke, espero que pueda ganarme la confianza de ustedes otra vez".

El pueblo aplaudió por las palabras del hermano mayor Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Bueno…como todo esta aclarado…doy por terminado este juicio…muchas gracias por asistir.

Y así se dio por terminado el juicio.

Poco a poco la gente se empezó a retirar.

Algunos días después, Naruto caminaba por la aldea en la cual había un gran cambio todos los que miraban a Naruto le pedían disculpas y le regalaban cosas, causando sorpresa en Naruto

Naruto se sentía feliz, gracias a Eita, ahora la aldea lo veía como debió ser...UN HEROE.

Continuara…


	30. Epilogo

**_Agradesco el apoyo en esta historia , tambien agardesco a CCSakuraforever , Zafir09 y a ananeko123 , por los alentadores comentarios que me dieron tambien agardesco a ustedes amables lectores por seguir leyendo esta maravillosa historia ._**

**_Como todo lo bueno empieza , lamentablemente tambien acaba_**

**_ y esta historia ha llegado a su final_**

**_espero recibir buenos comentarios , _**

**_Bueno si mas preeambulo ,_**

**_aqui les presento el capitulo Final de esta historia_**

**_ ATT_**

**_Jorgecr72_**

Capítulo 30

_**Epilogo**_

Han pasado 10 años desde el juicio contra Danzo.

Y hablando del susodicho…Danzo no soporto el encierro, al cabo de un año y medio... se suicidó.

Cuando los guardias entraron a su celda, lo encontraron colgado de una viga, encontraron una carta que explicaba sus razones para tomar esa fatal decisión, fue enterrado sin honores en la fosa común, detrás de la prisión.

Mientras tanto la vida en Konoha siguió su curso, ahora los habitantes trataban a Naruto con respeto y le pedían disculpas por el trato en el pasado, Naruto simplemente acepto sus disculpas.

Eita decidió volver a su mundo a arreglar unos asuntos y quedarse definitivamente en Konoha, como consejero de la aldea, el siguió entrenado en el campo de la magia a Naruto hasta convertirlo en un Embrujado oficial y ahora gracias a la compañía de su Tía Bulma, Konoha ahora es un poco más moderna, hasta hicieron un TLC (_Tratado de libre comercio_) con las demás aldeas, gracias a la alianza Shinobi, ahora cada aldea o pueblo del mundo Shinobi era más moderno.

Zabuza y Kakashi se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, ambos entrenaban a las nuevas generaciones de ninjas de Konoha, mientras Haku es el mejor médico de Konoha, es la sub-directora del hospital y también se casó con Kiba Inuzuka, Haku esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo.

Pasado algún tiempo Itachi y Sasuke decidieron irse de Konoha , para recomenzar su vida de nuevo ,para Sasuke, Konoha representaba dolorosos recuerdos, así que decidió junto con su hermano dejar atrás su pasado, los tristes recuerdos y las vivencias amargas seguían presentes, grabadas en él como si hubiesen sido hechas con un hierro al rojo vivo. Fue difícil entender que esas heridas jamás desaparecerían por completo y más aún, el aceptarlas pero al final, por muy duro que fuese, lo había logrado y ahora podía decir que se sentía en paz consigo mismo, por eso los hermanos Uchiha tomaron esa decisión.

Hablaron con Tsunade y decidieron renunciar a la filas Shinobi y ademas que dispusieran de Barrio Uchiha.

Decidieron irse a vivir a la antigua casa de playa que el clan tenía en la aldea de la media Luna, para comenzar de nuevo, por fortuna ambos hermanos tenian eran herederos de una basta fortuna ,donde podrian vivir comodamente.

Desgraciadamente para Sakura fue difícil, ya que Sasuke era el amor de su vida, pero sabía que para Sasuke era lo mejor, después de un tiempo, Sakura se fue olvidando de Sasuke y empezó a ver con otros ojos a Sai y al cabo de 2 años se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia.

Sai sabia que sus padres eran unos ricos comerciantes de Konoha y por desgracia fue asesinados por orden de Danzo, pero sus padres fueron cuidadosos, dejaron estipulado en el testamento que su fortuna era para el , su hijo.

Sai averiguo que su nombre completo era Saíto Abukara.

Naruto siguió también con su vida, se dio cuenta que Sakura en realidad no lo amaba, y para ella simplemente era un gran amigo, eso termino de abrirle los ojos, el joven Uzumaki debía recuperar el tiempo perdido detrás de una ilusión infantil y sin futuro. Luego de pensar un poco más, se dio cuenta que la única que siempre creyó en el merecía no solo una oportunidad, merecía su amor incondicional era Hinata, claro después de ella le confeso su amor.

2 años después Naruto se enteró quienes eran sus padres y al recibir su herencia, también recibió una carta que había escrito su padre.

**_Flash Back_**

Después de recibir su herencia Naruto, le fue entregada una carta, dicha carta la tenía Hiashi Hyūga, el padre de Hinata, después de cenar, subió a su habitación y abrió la carta que decía así:

"_Estimado Naruto:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es que no estoy vivo para darte la noticia en persona, veras, cuando yo vivía en mi equipo éramos cuatro personas, si sé que suena raro pero éramos cuatro Genin, ya que ese año solo se graduaron 7 estudiantes, y mi equipo quedo con 4 personas, éramos Kushina tu madre, Hana Hyūga, Hiashi Hyūga y yo, con el tiempo nos convertimos en el Equipo Imposible, tú te preguntaras ¿por qué Imposible? la razón es simple, cualquier misión que nos enviaran por difícil que pareciera la cumplíamos, y aunque se supone que éramos los mejores, habían dos personas que vivían discutiendo en ese equipo, tu madre y Hiashi Hyūga, nadie en la aldea ni siquiera el Hokage podía entender ¿cómo podíamos cumplir con nuestras misiones si ellos dos pasaban peleando casi todo el tiempo? eso a pesar de ser amigos, así que nos decían el equipo Imposible ya que era casi imposible creer que cumpliéramos las misiones, con los alborotadores que eran Kushina y Hiashi._

_Con el pasar de los años nos volvimos los mejores amigos aunque tu madre y Hiashi seguían discutiendo, por lo general terminábamos Hana y yo tratando de separarlos, y que Hiashi no terminara en el hospital, ya que has de saber que a tu mama le decían el Habanero sangriento de Konoha, varias veces Hiashi termino en el hospital._

_Después de algunos años yo me case con Kushina y Hiashi se casó con Hana, hicimos una boda doble, durante la ceremonia hicimos un juramento, que nuestros hijos mayores se casarían el día que cumplieran 20 años, para que así nuestra amistad perdurara por siempre._

_Espero que no te moleste saber que te he comprometido con la hija de Hiashi desde antes de nacer, sé que fue un error de mi parte y de parte de tu madre, pero me encantaría que pudieras cumplir con ese compromiso, sé que te pido demasiado, pero en realidad creo que la hija de Hiashi te hará muy feliz, tan feliz como lo he sido con tu madre._

_Si quieres romper el compromiso solo debes hablar con Hiashi, y explicarle que no estás dispuesto a aceptar el compromiso, sé que él lo entenderá._

_Te quiere tu padre_

_Minato Namikaze"_

Luego de leerlo Naruto se desmayó.

**- Fin Flash Back- **

De eso paso 3 años, Naruto por fin, cumplió si sueño, ahora era el Rokudaime Hokage después que Tsunade decidiera retirarse,( _Naruto era el vivo retrato de su padre excepto por las marcas en sus mejillas_) y poco tiempo después de su nombramiento se casó con Hinata y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Minato en honor a su padre ,ahora están esperando la llegada de su segundo hijo.

También a Eita le toco la puerta el amor,el se casó con Ino y ahora esperaban la llegada de su segundo hijo, para seguir con el legado de los La Salle.

Y Rosa Diamante y Akamaru…que puedo decir , el amor flecho a ambos perros y ahora una nueva generación habita la casa de los Inuzuka, las hembras son de color rosa con motas blancas y los machos son Blancos con Motas rosadas, algo inusual jejeje.

Naruto ahora se sentía feliz y complacido, no podía creer que después de sufrir tanto, ahora tenía la felicidad al alcance y todo gracias a Eita La Salle, su nuevo Hermano Mayor.

FIN


End file.
